Comment survivre à elle?
by WandaBlack
Summary: Moi, Kakashi Hatake, pars en mission, mais je tombe malencontreusement sur un obstacle de taille: elle, Yauka. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça? One-Shot. Venez lire!


Bonjour!!

voici ma première fic de Naruto! première et j'espère pas la dernière! Vous allez sûrement remarquer que j'adore Kakashi

Kakashi: Ah oui?

Moi: oui oui!

Kakashi: Ah ben... c'est gentil! (continue à lire)

Moi:... TT eh... Kakashi?

Kakashi: je lis...

Moi: mais...

Kakashi: s'éloigne en lisant.

Snif... AH! POUR ÇA TU VAS SOUFFRIR DANS MA FIC!! MOUAHAHAHAHA!!

Kakashi: (regarde bizarrement)

Hum.. bref, j'espère juste que je n'ai pas fait trop d'erreurs dans l'histoire. Envoyez-moi vos commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer!! Merci beaucoup!

Bonne lecture!

WandaBlack :D:D

Comment survivre à elle

Le silence. AH! le silence! La douce et sainte paix! Après avoir passé une semaine mouvementée et plutôt bruyante avec mes élèves lors d'une mission, je retrouvais enfin le calme dans mon minuscule appartement. Je redécouvrais le mot «paisible»; je me sentais bien dans mes choses, avec mes livres, mon sofa déchiré à quelques endroits, ma couverture avec motifs de shurikens, la petite tache sur le mur de ma chambre, l'odeur de brûlé, mes photos déposées sur ma table de chevet… Oui, j'étais chez moi.

Odeur de brûlé?

J'ouvrai précipitamment les yeux et me redressai de la table où je somnolais. Une fumée grisâtre émanait de la poêle. Moi, Hatake Kakashi, juunin de 27 ans, célèbre ninja-copieur, un génie reconnu de tous, avait, une fois de plus, fait brûlé son œuf. Je m'approchai de la poêle et observai avec réticence la chose noire collée qui devait être mon déjeuner.

-Et qu'est-ce que je mange ce matin, moi? grommelai-je.

Je lançai la poêle à la poubelle. Seul un fou comme Gai se lancerait le défi de la nettoyer. Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, Gai était un ninja à l'apparence douteuse, au sourire brillant et traumatisant, et aux cheveux… je n'osais pas en parler. Depuis plusieurs années, il se disait mon rival, mais selon moi, il restera toujours «l'Homme à l'habit vert», habit que j'ai toujours détesté…

Je m'apprêtais à me lancer à la recherche de mon portefeuille dans le fouillis de ma chambre pour m'acheter de quoi manger lorsqu'on cogna. Je me dirigeai vers la porte en remettant mon masque sur mon visage. Dieu sait que plusieurs tueraient pour voir ce que je cache avec autant d'insistance. Ils seraient déçus d'apprendre que je ne cache aucune malformation, aucune cicatrice hideuse ou aucune poussée d'acné sévère.

J'ouvrai la porte, prêt à dire à ma propriétaire que je la payerais dans une semaine, mais ce fut un jeune juunin troublé qui se tenait devant moi. J'haussai un sourcil, l'autre étant caché par mon bandeau frontal; bandeau qui couvrait mon sharingan, la raison de mon brillant succès. En plus de mon talent, bien sûr!

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tôt, mais Tsunade-sama m'envoie vous transmettre un message.

-Il me semblait aussi qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tranquille longtemps, soupirai-je en prenant le papier qu'il me tendait.

Je voulus le remercier, mais il avait déjà disparu. Avec un haussement d'épaule, je refermai la porte et lus le mot.

Génial! Une convocation! Rien de mieux alors qu'on comptait prendre sa journée pour se reposer. Je dus oublier mon petit déjeuner et, après m'être habillé convenablement, me dirigeai vers le bureau de l'Hokage, m'attendant au pire.

Bien sûr, il devait pleuvoir! Les chemins étaient boueux et glissants; l'eau ruisselait sur mon visage. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça…

-Je déteste la pluie! criai-je.

Les mains dans les poches, le sac à dos bien fourni, je marchai en direction d'un petit village à presque une heure de Konoha. Tsunade m'avait «gentiment» demandé de m'y rendre pour récolter des informations sur une certaine personne, un dénommé Torp. J'imagine, non j'espère, qu'il s'agit d'un nom de code…

Pourquoi m'avoir donné **cette** mission? Parce que, selon l'Hokage, primo, j'étais le seul disponible (mon œil!); secundo, je pourrai ainsi m'éloigner de mes élèves pendant une semaine (selon moi, j'aurais pu rester enfermé dans mon appartement et j'aurais eu le même résultat) et tertio, cette mission contenait certains risques qu'elle croyait faciles pour moi.

Selon moi, elle détestait tout simplement me voir ne rien faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai au village, tout dégoulinant, franchis les portes sans aucune difficulté et me mis en quête d'une auberge. Chose qui risquerait d'être compliqué puisque cette semaine était une semaine de festivités. Plusieurs habitants de villages voisins étaient venus y participer. Alors, trouver une chambre allait probablement être le plus grand obstacle de ma mission. Je réussis par je ne sais quel miracle à me dénicher une chambre dans une petit auberge de bonne qualité. La jeune fille qui y travaillait me conduisit à ma chambre tout en me faisant de beaux yeux (oui, je sais! J'ai du charme même si l'on ne voit que la moitié de mon visage) et, après m'avoir ouvert la porte, je la lui fermai au nez sans plus de cérémonie.

La chambre n'avait rien de très spectaculaire. Un lit à deux places ainsi qu'une table de chevet, un bureau de travail, un divan, deux chaises et une petite salle de bain. Un peu plus et je pourrais me croire chez moi, pensai-je amèrement en lançant mon sac à dos sur la table. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la pièce adjacente où je comptais bien me laver.

Après m'être douché, je sortis de la minuscule pièce remplie de vapeurs et cherchai des vêtements secs dans mon sac en virant aussitôt la pièce sans dessus-dessous. J'enfilai un pantalon et un chandail (sans oublier mon masque) et couvris mon œil avec un simple bandeau noir. Pas question de se promener avec le symbole de Konoha sur le front alors que je dois passer inaperçu. Je m'assis sur le sofa et soupirai d'aise. Pendant un moment, je me demandai ce que mes élèves devaient faire en ce moment…

_En ce moment même, à Konoha_

_Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura étaient assis tous les trois au stand de ramen de Ichiraku. Ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner même durant l'absence de leur sensei et avaient pris maintenant une pause. Ils attendaient leurs plats lorsque Gai et son équipe entrèrent. Lee s'assit aussitôt à côté de Sakura pour qui il avait un «petit» faible tandis que Neji et Tenten se tenaient à l'écart. Leur sensei s'arrêta derrière les élèves et dès qu'il eut leur attention, prit sa célèbre pause : pouce tendu et sourire pétillant. _

_-Bonjour, jeunesse de Konoha! J'ai entendu dire que votre sensei vous avait abandonné._

_-Il est parti en mission, rectifia Sasuke, toujours aussi froid. _

_-J'ai pensé que, en tant que rival de Kakashi, continua Gai sans prêter attention à la remarque, je vais devoir continuer votre apprentissage. _

_-Oh, Gai-sensei! s'exclama Lee, les yeux pétillants. Vous êtes trop bon!_

_-Grâce à moi, vous pourriez devenir plus vite et plus fort! Pensez-y! Je sais que Kakashi est un… bon sensei, mais je pourrais vous apporter plus. Vous pourriez devenir aussi fort que Lee. _

_-Gai-sensei, merci! s'exclama de nouveau son élève. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez! _

_-Lee!_

_-Gai-sensei!_

_-Lee!_

_-Gai-sen…_

_-Qu'est-ce que vous disiez? les coupa Sakura, exaspérée. _

_-Si vous voulez, je pourrais devenir votre deuxième sensei… _

_-Pas question que je porte cet habit ridicule, grommela Sasuke. _

_-Réfléchissez-y : vous et moi, ainsi que mes élèves actuels. Nous formerions une équipe d'enfer! Il suffit de venir avec moi… _

_-AH! J'ai compris! s'écria soudainement Naruto en se levant d'un bond. Vous voulez qu'on se joigne à vous et qu'on abandonne Kakashi-sensei_

_-C'est ce qu'il dit depuis tantôt, baka idiot, répliqua Sakura en le jetant en bas de son tabouret. _

_-Alors, votre réponse? _

_-Oui, oui, oui! répondit Naruto même si sa partenaire lui jetait des regards meurtriers. J'ai déjà l'habit! _

_Kakashi-sensei, revenez vite! se lamentèrent silencieusement Sakura et Sasuke en regardant sauter de joie le blondinet. _

Oui, décidemment, ils doivent s'amuser et ne s'ennuient pas de moi, soupirai-je.

Je tendis la main vers le document qui contenait ma mission. Pendant une semaine, je devrais rechercher des informations sur Torp (je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en lisant son nom) et sa bande de voleurs. Ils auraient, parait-il, voler les bijoux ancestraux d'une vieille dame qui est aussitôt venue se plaindre à Konoha. Torp (fou rire) et ses voleurs seraient des ninjas de niveau moyen. J'allais sûrement m'amuser! Les retrouver et suivre leurs traces sera un jeu d'enfants!

Des coups à la porte me sortirent de ma lecture. J'allai ouvrir et me retrouvai face à face avec une jeune femme au visage sévère; elle ne semblait guère de bonne humeur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en chignon d'où quelques mèches retombaient négligemment. Ses yeux verts me fixaient avec colère. Elle avait environ ma grandeur, mais était plus petite d'environ une vingtaine de centimètres. Elle portait des vêtements simples de voyage et une valise reposait à ses pieds.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites? me demanda-t-elle froidement.

Surpris, je ne réussis à articuler qu'un vague «balalenouvraprotlavious». Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage et sans me demander la permission, entra. Je regardai curieusement ce petit bout de femme qui se permettait de briser mon intimité passer devant moi et réussit à demander :

-Et vous? Que faites-vous?

Un sourire hautain se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi. Je n'aimais pas ça…

-C'est **ma** chambre.

Je la dévisageai sans retenu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était sa chambre. Et puis? Soudain, le déclic se fit. Pas très vite sur ce coup-là, Kakashi, me dis-je.

-J'étais là le premier, alors trouvez-vous en une autre ailleurs.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, soupira-t-elle avec impatience. Il ne s'agit pas de savoir qui est arrivé en premier. J'avais réservé cette chambre et on vous l'a malheureusement donnée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse?

-Vous allez partir.

-Quoi? Mais…

-Ah! Monsieur Hatake.

Je me tournai vers la porte et aperçut la jeune fille qui m'avait accueilli tantôt. Moi qui pensais pouvoir me reposer tranquillement…

-Je m'excuse, mais il y a eu une erreur. Cette femme avait réservé cette chambre. Je dois vous demander de quitter.

Je regardai les deux femmes à tour de rôle, immobile au centre de la pièce. Vite! Je devais trouver une excuse valable, je ne pouvais me faire mettre dehors! L'unique chose que je trouvai à dire fut :

-Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Elles allèrent ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais je ne leur laissai pas le temps.

-Je dois rester dans ce village pendant cette semaine et je ne pourrais me trouver une chambre avec toute la foule qu'il y a ici. De toute façon, j'ai déjà payé et je suis bien installé, dis-je en pointant mes vêtements, paperasses et nourriture qui jonchaient le sol.

-C'est ce que vous appelez être «installé»? railla la violeuse d'intimité en poussant du pied mon chandail qui avait tombé de la chaise. Il vous suffirait que de deux minutes pour tout remballer et partir.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne partirai pas d'ici, répétai-je en faisant de mon mieux pour rester calme.

-Et moi, je vous ai dit de partir! cria-t-elle en pointant la porte.

-Non.

-Oui!

-Non.

-Oui!!

-Non!

-OUI!

-NOOOON!

Voilà, j'avais craqué! Je m'emparai de mon kunai (seul un ninja fou ne garderait pas un bon vieux kunai avec lui) et menaça la jeune femme. Vous me direz que c'était lâche de ma part de m'attaquer à beaucoup plus faible que moi, mais ma patience avait des limites, que voulez-vous!

-Je vous en supplie, balbutia la réceptionniste, restez calme. Nous pouvons sûrement trouver une entente…

-Non! m'exclamai-je en même temps que ma voleuse de chambre.

-Je vous comprends, Monsieur Hatake, en ne désirant pas chercher une chambre ailleurs. Peut-être… Peut-être pourriez-vous partager celle-ci pendant que j'en chercherai une autre pour vous.

Je baissai mon kunai et réfléchis. Passer deux ou trois jours, voire une semaine, avec _elle_?

-Pas question! déclarai-je.

-J'accepte, répondit la femme, et vous feriez bien de changer de ton avec moi, Monsieur Hatake. Je suis assez gentille pour vous garder dans cette pièce afin de vous éviter de dormir dehors. Et puis, les ninjas dans votre genre ne me font pas peur.

Les ninjas dans mon genre? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait insinuer par là, cette…? Avant que j'aie pu faire valoir mon point de vue, la réceptionniste avait clôt la discussion et en moins de deux secondes, j'étais seule avec elle.

-Je m'appelle Yauka.

-Kakashi.

-Serait-ce trop vous demander de vous ramasser?

-Oui, répondis-je simplement en m'assoyant sur le divan, mettant mes pieds sur la table et en m'emparant du document.

Elle poussa un grognement qui m'arracha un sourire sous mon masque. Je me replongeai dans ma lecture tandis qu'elle s'acharnait à ramasser mes vêtements et à les laisser tomber dans un coin. Après plusieurs minutes, je remarquai que le silence régnait dans la chambre. Je levai mon œil visible et la vit, plantée devant moi, les bras croisés.

-Je peux vous aider?

-Pourquoi restez-vous là à ne rien faire? Si nous sommes pour partager cette pièce pendant une semaine, j'aimerais que vous fassiez preuve d'un peu plus d'ordre et de propreté…

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire vous-même? Vous étiez bien partie tout à l'heure.

-… ainsi que de respect.

-Du respect, répétai-je.

-Oui, du respect. Par exemple, on ne laisse pas traîner ses caleçons sur le plancher.

-Ignorez-les, c'est tout.

-Vous pourriez m'aider à… Arrêtez de me lire en plein visage! s'exclama-t-elle en m'arrachant le document des mains. Je vous parle et j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez.

-Je lisais et j'aimerais que vous me laissiez tranquille, répliquai-je en reprenant les feuilles.

-Vous ne pensez qu'à vous-même! cracha-t-elle, furieuse.

-Vous pensez trop à la propreté.

-D'accord, j'ai compris! Nous allons séparer cette pièce en deux. Vous aurez la partie de gauche et moi, celle de droite. Ainsi, vous pourrez vous laissez traîner comme vous voulez.

-Parfait, tant que j'aie la paix.

Je n'avais lu que quelques mots que Yauka poussa brusquement mes pieds de sur la table. Je soupirai profondément, tentant vainement de faire le calme intérieur. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ENCORE?

-Assoyez-vous correctement. Vous risquez de vous blesser le dos et vous salissez la table qui est de mon côté.

-N'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire que de perfectionner mon éducation?

-Je la perfectionne, comme vous dites, puisque vos parents ont l'air de l'avoir mal faite.

Je me figeai sous le choc et la regardai froidement. De quel droit cette femme osait-elle me parler de mes parents? Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de les insulter, de salir leurs noms? Je me levai d'un bond, tremblant de colère, tandis qu'elle recula, soudainement apeurée. Sans un mot, je m'emparai de ma veste de juunin et m'en allai.

Quelle belle rencontre…

Le soir arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je retournai à ma chambre, le pas lourd, et m'armai de courage avant d'entrer. Rester calme, voilà mon but ultime. Yauka était assise sur le lit et lisait tranquillement un roman. Elle avait entassé toutes mes choses contre le mur et c'est alors que je vis avec horreur qu'elle avait eu le culot de fouiller dans mon sac. Je m'en emparait rapidement et cherchai mon…

-C'est ça que vous cherchez?

… livre. «Le Paradis du batifolage». Un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres et elle le redéposa sans douceur sur sa table de chevet.

-Il n'est pas question que vous lisiez ce livre ingrat en ma présence.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Maintenant, si vous voulez dormir, je vous ai mis des couvertures sur le sofa. Et veuillez dormir habiller, s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-elle avant de rabaisser les yeux.

Docilement, je m'approchai du sofa et regardai l'unique couverture et l'oreiller maigrichon qu'elle m'avait donné. Allons, Kakashi, me dis-je, tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par cette fille! Tu es un ninja! Si tu utilises la force, tu auras ce que tu voudras! Tu ne peux te rabaisser à dormir sur un divan comme un chien! Tu as fait face à des situations pires et tu as toujours eu ce que tu voulais. Alors, décide-toi!

-Elle devra m'endurer ou bien qu'elle aille dormir sur le lit improvisé elle-même, murmurai-je faiblement.

Décidé, j'enlevai ma veste, mes chaussures et mes bandages, ne gardant que le strict minimum, et m'étendit sur le lit, lui tournant le dos. Je tirai les couvertures par-dessus moi et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller. Aussitôt, je sentis le regard perçant de Yauka sur moi.

-Que pensez-vous faire?

-C'est évident, je suis en train d'aiguiser mes kunais, voyons. Je dors, ajoutai-je après son silence.

-Le sofa…

-Allez-y vous-même.

-Vous n'allez pas faire dormir une fille sur un sofa tout de même!

-Je me gênerai, raillai-je. Maintenant, si vous voudriez bien éteindre la lumière, le ninja que je suis a besoin de sommeil.

Avec bonheur, je l'entendis s'étirer pour rejoindre la lampe et elle se recoucha par la suite. Dans ma tête, il était clair qu'elle allait passer la pire nuit de sa vie.

-Hampf… hum hum…

Je poussai un ronflement sonore qui pouvait faire concurrence à celui de Naruto. Aucune réaction de sa part.

-Ham… Non…. Maman…. hum…

Je me retournai brusquement, lui balançant mon bras à la figure. Je l'entendis soupirer en me repoussant sèchement et je décidai de pousser le bouchon. Je me collai contre elle, passai un bras autour de sa taille et logeai ma tête contre son épaule tout en gémissant un petit :

-'namour.

Ce fut seulement lorsque ma main remonta plus haut qu'elle réagit. Elle se leva d'un bond en poussant un cri féroce et alla se coucher sur le sofa. Un sourire aux lèvres, je m'installai confortablement.

J'avais réussi!

Le lendemain, Yauka ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut la couverture qui recouvrait son visage. Elle se remémora les événements de la veille. Elle poussa un grognement et se redressa. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le petit chien assis sur ses genoux. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle lui caressa machinalement la tête.

-J'ignorais que l'autre fou avait un aussi mignon petit chien.

-Merci du compliment, lui répondit l'animal.

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Elle se releva d'un bond en hurlant tandis que le chien fut projeté en bas du sofa.

-Il parle!

-Oui, je parle et je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas me crier dans les oreilles. J'ai une ouïe plus développée que vous, vous savez.

Yauka s'assit par terre et, les bras croisés devant elle, observa l'animal. Il avait tout d'un chien normal, mis à part qu'il portait une ridicule cape et un bandeau.

-Tu t'appelles comment?

-Pakkun.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici?

-Kakashi m'a invoqué. M'a appelé, si vous préférez, ajouta-t-il en percevant son incompréhension. Il m'a mis en charge de surveiller ses effets personnels.

La jeune femme éclata de rire et se leva. Elle fit ensuite quelques pas dans la direction du sac de son colocataire.

-Comme si un petit chien tout mini pouvait m'arrêter.

La seconde d'après, elle était entendue de tout son long par terre, Pakkun sur son dos. Le chien approcha son visage de son oreille et lui dit :

-Ne me sous-estimez pas, moi et mes coussinets qui sont doux.

Il lui donna un coup de patte sur la tête et alla faire le guet près des choses de Kakashi. Yauka le regarda, abasourdie. Elle ne connaissait rien du monde des ninjas et elle sentait que cette semaine, elle ne viendrait pas à bout des surprises.

Je sortis du énième magasin que je visitais. Dès que je voyais quelqu'un d'un peu louche, je lui montrais une photo de Torp, en essayant de ne pas rire, et lui demandai s'il l'avait vu. Je me fis donc passer pour un cousin éloigné dont sa tante venait de mourir et je devais à tout prix le retrouver. Pour être bref, mes efforts ne portèrent pas fruit cette journée-là. Je ne reçus que des regards bizarres, des «Va-t-en! Laisse-moi tranquille!» ou des «Je n'ai pas le temps». Je retournai donc à mon auberge en empruntant de petits raccourcis. Après m'être faufilé entre deux bâtisses, j'aboutis sur une rue qui me semblait déserte. À peine eus-je fait trois pas que des hommes apparurent devant moi. Ils étaient six et portaient tous des katanas. Et moi, je n'avais qu'un kunai que je gardais caché : il pourrait me servir comme effet de surprise si la situation dégénère. Je me remerciai d'avoir eu la brillante idée de laisser de côté ma veste de juunin et de me vêtir comme les autres habitants du village; je n'avais pas l'apparence d'un véritable ninja. N'allez pas vous imaginer que je n'ai pas mon masque! Je ne me séparerais jamais de lui.

Un grand costaud s'approcha de moi, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé et bombé. Comme s'il pensait m'impressionner. J'ai connu Ibiki, alors je suis difficile à troubler! Il me toisa du regard avant de m'interroger de sa grosse voix.

-Que veux-tu à notre chef?

-Moi? m'étonnai-je en jouant les innocents. Mais… Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

-Nous avons eu des informations comme de quoi un homme masqué rechercherait un certain Torp. Je le répète : que lui veux-tu?

-Il fallait être plus clair! Je suis un cousin éloigné de sa famille et…

-Torp n'a plus de famille, m'interrompit-il.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas, balbutiai-je faussement surpris. Peut-être me suis-je trompé de village.

-Es-tu un espion?

Comme si je répondrais oui, me dis-je. Moi qui pensais qu'il me faudrait au moins deux jours pour retrouver leurs traces, ils viennent directement à moi. Pfff… Ninja de bas étages.

Avec un peu plus de sérieux, je repris mon rôle de civil.

-Espion! Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre marchand qui vient de perdre sa mère qui voudrait retrouver son cousin pour le lui annoncer et vous, vous me prenez pour un espion, pleurnichai-je en versant même quelques larmes.

C'est avec joie et amusement que je les vis peu à peu baisser leur garde. L'homme en face de moi semblait mal à l'aise et jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons pour savoir quoi faire. Finalement, il me tendit un petit bout de papier.

-Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir importuner. Voici l'adresse du domicile de Torp. Et mes condoléances pour votre mère.

-Merci, murmurai-je en reniflant bruyamment.

Ils disparurent dans des nuages de poussière, me laissant seul dans la rue. Je repris mon chemin, mes sens encore en alerte au cas où ces ninjas m'auraient tendu un piège. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, je dus m'avouer qu'il ne se passerait rien. Pas de bataille aujourd'hui! Ils s'étaient fait avoir par mon magnifique jeu d'acteur! Ce fut donc le cœur bombé de fierté que je retournai à ma chambre, l'adresse précieusement gardé dans ma poche.

Yauka était partie peu après sa rencontre avec Pakkun pour faire des courses. À vrai dire, elle ne voulait plus rester dans cette chambre et courir le risque de tomber face à face avec ce Kakashi. Elle ne l'aimait vraiment pas; avec son air indifférent, elle avait l'impression qu'il riait constamment dans son dos. Elle se demandait bien pour quelles raisons qu'il portait ce ridicule masque. Sûrement pour se donner un air mystérieux! pensa-t-elle. Et sa coupe de cheveux! Je n'en parlerai même pas!

Elle avait passé l'après-midi à se promener dans le village pour observer des magasins et s'acheter de la nourriture qui l'aidera à passer sa semaine avec cet homme. Elle s'informa à propos des festivités et se réserva déjà quelques soirées. Elle croisa toutes sortes de personnes : des vieux marchands, de jeunes enfants, des jeunes filles, des comédiens qui faisaient rire les plus jeunes, des acrobates qui répétaient pour un numéro, etc. Elle croisa même un groupe de ninja armés de katanas qui marchaient d'un pas pressé devant elle. Elle ne se posa aucune question et s'arrêta dans un petit restaurant pour se désaltérer. Elle devrait bientôt retourner à sa chambre avant que la foule envahisse trop les rues et qu'il lui soit impossible de circuler. Elle se commanda un verre de saké, sa boisson préférée, et alla payer lorsqu'un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et déposa quelques sous sur la table.

-Je m'en occupe, dit-il simplement en s'assoyant près d'elle.

Yauka l'observa sans rien dire, préférant garder ses pensées pour elle-même. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts dont quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux bleus. Son sourire révélait des dents parfaitement alignées et d'une blancheur incroyable. Yauka se sentit fondre devant son sourire.

Si seulement je pouvais partager ma chambre avec lui, au lieu de ce Kakashi, soupira-t-elle tristement. Quoique les deux sont bien bâtis… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi?

-… Vous m'écoutez?

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement. Elle fixa l'homme devant elle d'un air perdu, tentant de se souvenir ce qu'il lui disait.

-Je disais que je m'appelais Seison et que vous étiez d'une beauté époustouflante.

-Merci bien, Seison, bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

-Quel est votre nom, ravissante femme? demanda-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la main.

-Ya… Yau… ka...

-Yauka, très joli nom. Aussi joli que celle qui le porte.

La jeune fille le fixait avec un regard perdu, la bouche légèrement ouverte; elle ne s'était pas encore remise du choc. Seison débuta la conversation; il parla de tout et de rien, ignorant le fait que sa voisine de table ne semblait guère suivre. Après plusieurs longues et pénibles minutes, Yauka jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et retint un cri de surprise. Elle devait partir au plus vite! Et puis, même si le jeune homme avait un certain charme, il était d'un ennui mortel. Elle se leva d'un bond, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion ou plutôt au monologue.

-Je dois absolument partir, Seison. Peut-être allons-nous nous revoir.

-Je l'espère bien, Yauka. Puis-je savoir, avant que vous partiez, où vous logez?

-Eh…

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant. Devrait-elle lui donner l'adresse de son auberge? Si elle le lui donnait, elle devrait supporter encore des heures de son bla bla interminable. Par contre, elle payerait cher pour voir le visage de Kakashi lorsqu'il verrait l'homme…

Rapidement, elle s'empara d'un bout de papier, écrit l'adresse et le lui tendit.

-Tu viens me voir quand tu veux, susurra-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, le jeune homme lui envoya un baiser que Yauka fit semblant d'attraper. Dès qu'elle fut dans la rue et certaine qu'il ne la verrait pas, elle s'enfuit en courant. Quelle grosse bêtise elle venait de faire! Elle était certaine qu'il viendrait la harceler, même durant la nuit! Il ne la laisserait jamais en paix! Elle arriva à sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, son cœur battant à la chamade. Elle resta encore quelques secondes sur le seuil de la porte pour reprendre son souffle. Elle chercha ensuite ses clefs, débarra la porte et entra. La chambre était déserte, à son grand soulagement. Elle s'apprêtait à se mettre à son aise lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits étranges provenant de la salle de bain. Craignant le pire, elle posa lentement sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit.

J'étais revenu à peine une heure avant Yauka. J'avais retrouvé Pakkun qui somnolait, couché sur mon chandail, le nez dans un sac de croustilles. Profitant de l'occasion, je l'avais réveillé en poussant un cri strident tout près de ses oreilles.

-Kakashi, ça, tu vas me le payer, avait grommelé le chien en se secouant.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, avais-je raillé. Tu n'étais pas supposé surveiller mes choses?

-Elle était partie, s'était défendu le canin.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Allez, viens ici, lui avais-je dis en m'assoyant sur le lit.

Pakkun était venu me rejoindre et j'avais commencé à lui gratter l'arrière des oreilles lorsque mon nez avait capté une odeur désagréable émanant de cette boule de poils…

Donc, lorsque Yauka entra dans la salle de bain, j'étais à quatre pattes près du bain en train de savonner Pakkun avec acharnement et courage même si celui-ci refusait catégoriquement de coopérer. Ce fut un cri de la jeune femme qui m'avertit de sa présence. Je me tournai vers elle, les cheveux dégoulinants, tandis que le chien se secouait énergiquement, projetant de la mousse partout.

-Que se passe-t-il ici? demanda-t-elle d'un ton furieux en essuyant le savon qui avait atterri sur sa joue.

-Bonjour, Yauka, la saluai-je calmement. Il se passe que Pakkun empestait et que j'ai décidé de le laver.

-Dans le bain!

-Où auriez-vous voulu que je le lave?

-N'importe où sauf dans le bain!

Je la dévisageai, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'offusquait que je lave mon chien ici. Préférait-elle que je le nettoie dans sa valise? Le bain était l'endroit le plus logique, il me semble. Pourquoi en faisait-elle un drame?

-Il va avoir du poil partout!

Ah! voilà la raison!

-Utilisez un peu votre tête! continua-t-elle.

-Je l'utilise, vous saurez! m'indignai-je.

-Tout dépend des situations, ajouta Pakkun. En fait, c'est plutôt rare.

-Ferme-la! m'exclamai-je en lui plongeant la tête sous l'eau.

Lorsque je me tournai vers Yauka, je ne pus éviter sa main.

CLAC!

Malgré mon masque, la claque ne fut pas amortie. Je restai immobile, sous le choc, une douleur assourdissante naissant sur ma joue. Pakkun, profitant de mon inattention, ressortit la tête et me fixa d'un air amusé. Lentement, je fis bouger ma mâchoire et fus heureux de constater que je n'avais rien de casser. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette petite femme puisse frapper aussi fort. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil.

-Pourquoi? articulai-je prudemment.

-Parce que vous êtes un imbécile!

-La claque était nécessaire?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est quoi votre problème? demandai-je en frottant doucement ma joue.

-C'est vous! Vous lavez votre chien dans le bain, vous laissez traîner vos vêtements partout, vous faites tout pour m'énerver! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et à votre bien-être! Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, un abruti, un idiot, un… un…

-Un crétin?

-Oui, un crétin! Et un égoïste, aussi! Et vous savez quoi? Je vous déteste!

-Eh bien, c'est réciproque! criai-je plus fort qu'elle en me levant d'un bond.

Yauka poussa un hurlement de fureur et claqua la porte de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle partit. Je jetai un regard assassin à Pakkun, l'invitant à se taire sous peine de mort. Je le fis sortir du bain, le sécha rapidement et sortit à mon tour. La folle m'ignora à merveille et je fis de même. Je m'emparai du document contenant ma mission, m'installai dans un coin et écris mon compte-rendu de la journée, prenant soin de retranscrire l'adresse du Torp. Pakkun vint me rejoindre et lut attentivement tout ce que j'écrivais, se mettant ainsi au courant de l'évolution de la mission. Quelquefois, je sentis le regard de Yauka sur moi, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était. La tension s'installa peu à peu dans la chambre et le silence devint très insupportable. Même pour moi qui suis habitué à devoir travailler parfois dans le silence; je n'en pouvais plus. Ce fut donc ainsi que le soir arriva. La jeune réceptionniste vint porter un repas à ma colocataire et tenta vainement de nous faire parler. Au bout d'environ trois minutes, elle constata que ses efforts ne portaient pas fruit. Pendant que Yauka mangeait, je continuais d'écrire sous le regard indifférent de mon chien. Lorsque j'eus fini, je déposai le tout sur la table et m'étirai. À ma grande, même très très très grande surprise, la déchaînée s'approcha de moi et me tendit un plat contenant des ramens. Avoir été Naruto, j'aurais sauté sur le plat sans rien dire, mais moi, je me contentai de la regarder froidement et passai à côté d'elle sans rien dire. Elle me suivit jusqu'à mon sac et m'arrêta par le bras lorsque je voulus sortir.

-Je m'excuse de m'être emportée.

-Pas moi; je ne regrette pas, déclarai-je en me dégageant facilement de sa prise.

-C'est que… vous me rappelez tellement un ami.

-Ah…

-Il est mort aujourd'hui. À vous voir aller, ma rage refait surface. Je suis désolée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Que je m'excuse moi aussi? Je n'ai rien à pardonner, c'est toujours vous qui avez tout commencé.

-Je veux juste que vous compreniez.

-Je comprends, mais je ne…

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous excusiez, m'interrompit-elle.

Je la fixai avec mon unique œil, les mains enfouies dans mes poches, me demandant de quel problème mental elle était atteinte. Elle parut gênée que je la regarde ainsi; elle se tortilla les mains en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

-Est-ce que vous voulez les ramens? demanda-t-elle timidement tout en tendant le bol.

Je réfléchis. Dire non l'aurait sûrement achevée. Mais étais-je à ce point sadique? Nah.

-Oui, merci.

Je m'en emparai et m'installai dos à elle pour manger. Pas question qu'une fille comme elle voit mon visage alors que je ne l'ai jamais montré à des très vieux amis! Pakkun, en bon chien, vint me demander un peu de quoi à manger et je finis par lui donner la moitié du plat.

-Tu vas rire, me marmonna-t-il, mais je pense qu'elle te trouve de son goût.

-QUOI!

Il me donna un coup de patte pour me faire taire. Il attendit que Yauka regarde ailleurs pour continuer.

-Crois-moi, j'ai un flair très délicat.

-Pas pour sentir les sentiments.

-Peut-être pas, mais je l'ai regardé tout à l'heure pendant que vous vous hurliez dessus. Je ne crois pas qu'elle pense réellement ce qu'elle dit.

-Donc, tu crois que son histoire d'ami qui est mort, c'est vrai? demandai-je en redoutant la réponse.

-J'en suis certain.

Eh moi qui avais été bête! Je la comprenais très bien lorsqu'il s'agissait de perdre un ami. Lentement, je tournai la tête dans sa direction et la vis étendue sur le lit, plongée dans sa lecture. Je soupirai et caressai mon chien.

-Merci, Pakkun.

-Mais de rien.

-Demain, je vais avoir besoin de toi. J'ai l'adresse de Torp et je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

-Parfait. Tu me rappelleras. Mais, si tu me le permets, je vais te quitter; je ne pense pas qu'elle va fouiller dans ton sac.

Sur ce, je le renvoyai et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, faisant sursauter Yauka. Elle se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, fixant avec surprise l'endroit où se tenait, quelques minutes auparavant, le chien. Un sourire apparut sous mon masque.

-Il est reparti, mais ne vous inquiétez pas : vous le reverrez demain.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et se recoucha. Je commençai ensuite à me préparer pour ma mission de demain. Je sortis donc mes armes les plus pratiques, mes vêtements les plus confortables et tout le tralala de mon sac et les installai sur la table. J'arrivais peut-être en retard à tous mes rendez-vous, que ce soit avec mes élèves ou l'Hokage, mais j'étais quelqu'un d'organisé. Je réalisai finalement que l'autre fille m'observait.

-Allez-vous quelque part?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai pardonné vos excès de colère que je dois tout vous dire ce que je fais, lui répondis-je en notant qu'elle semblait heureuse lorsque j'avais dis le mot «pardonné». Vous n'êtes pas ma mère.

-Vous avez raison, excusez-moi.

J'en restai surpris. Son changement d'attitude était… du moins déconcertant. Non que j'avais pris l'habitude de me faire crier après, mais c'était étrange de voir cette fille têtue ne pas s'entêter. Je continuai donc à me préparer pour la grande expédition de demain lorsqu'un petit contretemps arriva.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et trois des six ninjas que j'avais rencontré cet après-midi entrèrent, armes sorties, tandis que leurs compagnons se permirent de casser la fenêtre pour entrer. En moins de deux, Yauka qui avait aussitôt quitté le lit, et moi étions entourés. Par habitude, je voulus m'emparer de mon kunai, mais réalisai qu'il reposait sur la table. De quoi avais-je l'air maintenant? Eh oui, d'un imbécile! Le même grand costaud de tout à l'heure fit un pas vers moi et nous menaça avec son arme. Je sentis Yauka se rapprocher de moi et, même si je ne l'aimais pas, je me jurai de la protéger.

-On fait moins le malin, hein, ninja de Konoha? railla l'homme.

Zut! finalement, ils ne m'avaient peut-être pas cru. Mais comment m'avaient-ils retrouvé? Quelqu'un m'avait-il dénoncé? Non, pas en si peu de temps! Le gros me regarda réfléchir, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres.

-Eh oui, on t'a retrouvé! Pratique, l'adresse, je dois dire.

L'adresse! Ils avaient dû mettre un jutsu que je ne connais pas qui leur aurait permis de me suivre ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais peu importe! Ils étaient maintenant devant moi et je devais me sortir de là. J'analysai rapidement la situation. Pas question d'invoquer Pakkun ou un autre de mes chiens devant eux; ils m'attaqueraient aussitôt. Je n'avais aucune arme à ma disposition et la vie de Yauka reposait entre mes mains. Pendant un instant, je faillis révéler mon sharingan, mais je préférais le garder en cas d'extrême urgence. Selon Tsunade, ils n'étaient que des ninjas de niveau moyen! Oui, mais ils étaient six! Je poussai un faible juron que l'homme entendit tout de même.

-Mais il est en colère!

Je le foudroyai du regard. Il y aura une bagarre, c'était certain, mais avant, je voulus ramasser le plus d'informations possibles.

-C'est Torp qui vous envoie?

-Exactement. Il nous a affirmé n'avoir aucun cousin éloigné qui te ressemblait et après avoir fait quelques recherches nous aussi, nous avons trouvé que tu étais un sale ninja du village de Konoha.

-Que comptez-vous faire maintenant? demandai-je en me retenant pour ne pas l'étriper d'avoir insulté mon village.

-Nous débarrasser de toi. Nous n'aimons pas trop les fouineurs dans ton genre.

-Et la fille?

-Elle y passera elle aussi.

Yauka hurla de terreur lorsqu'un des ninjas l'empoigna solidement par le bras et déposa sa lame sur sa gorge. Je la regardai, impuissant, et me retournai brusquement vers le gros qui continuait à avancer vers moi.

-Ne lui faites pas de mal, m'entendis-je dire.

-Tout dépendra de toi. Si vous voulez rester en vie, il te suffit de partir immédiatement, de nous remettre tous les documents en ta possession qui nous concernent et de nous laisser tranquille. Ce que nous faisons ne vous regarde pas, toi et ton village.

-Jamais je n'abandonnerai une mission, déclarai-je après un moment de silence. Foi de ninja.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas…

Il attaqua. Je ne fus guère surpris; son attaque était très prévisible. Je l'évitai facilement, mais les coups donnés par les autres hommes furent plus difficiles. Ils étaient donc cinq contre moi et je devais éviter leurs coups. Si seulement je pouvais avoir le byakugan pour voir autour de moi! Je fis de mon mieux et essayai subtilement de me rapprocher de mes armes. Malheureusement pour moi, un des ninjas comprit mon astuce et les lança par la fenêtre.

Mon kunai! NON! Là, j'étais furieux! Il m'avait coûté des mois de mission et lui, il se permettait de le jeter par la fenêtre comme une vulgaire guenille! Décidé, je remontai mon bandeau, révélant ainsi mon sharingan. Les ninjas reculèrent aussitôt, leur assurance envolée. Ce fut le costaud qui testa en premier mon dojutsu. Même si lui était armé et que moi j'utilisai le taijutsu, je l'envoyai contre le mur en quelques secondes. Alors que je m'attendais à ce que les autres aient peur, ils eurent la réaction contraire : ils me sautèrent tous dessus, furieux. Je parai les coups de kunais et de katanas, me remerciant d'avoir gardé mes gants avec les petites plaques en métal. Cependant, malgré mes talents, je fus blessé au bras et aux côtes, les deux blessures provenant du même homme que je m'empressai de jeter par la fenêtre. J'entendis quelques fois des petits cris inquiets de Yauka, mais n'y prêtai guère attention : j'étais en plein combat. Au bout de quelques minutes, les ninjas n'avaient pas baissé les bras et me faisait toujours face. Le gros, la respiration saccadée, éclata d'un rire peu joyeux.

-Tu es fort, on doit l'avouer, mais tu es fatigué, tout comme nous.

-Tu te trompes, répliquai-je en souriant derrière mon masque. Vous êtes peut-être six, mais vous m'offrez un très bon réchauffement.

Autant être arrogant. Ils étaient bien plus qu'un simple réchauffement, mais il était vrai que je n'étais pas très fatigué. Je n'avais pas utilisé beaucoup de chakra, alors ma réserve était encore pleine. Mes blessures? Je pouvais vivre avec la douleur!

-D'accord, dans ce cas, répondit le costaud. Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire.

Par chance que mon masque cachait mon sourire sadique, car les ninjas se seraient enfuis. J'enchaînai les signes rapidement sous les yeux ahuris des hommes et leur créai un magnifique chidori. Si nous n'avions pas déjà alerté toute l'auberge, maintenant, c'était fait. Mes adversaires reculèrent contre le mur, se disputant la place la plus éloignée de moi.

-Retournez auprès de votre Torp et dites-lui qu'il n'en a pas fini avec moi. J'ai une mission et je la réussirai. Maintenant, partez ou sinon, vous allez goûté à mon attaque.

Je ne les avertis pas deux fois; ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Le ninja qui maintenait Yauka la lâcha et s'enfuit avec les autres. Je fis disparaître mon chidori et me laissai tomber par terre en soufflant brusquement. Je rabaissai mon bandeau et, quelques secondes après, la jeune réceptionniste ainsi que d'autres hommes qui devaient être des ninjas entrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre. Ils se figèrent devant le désordre et s'approchèrent de nous.

-Que s'est-il passé ici? demanda un des hommes. Cette femme nous a appelé en disant qu'elle entendait des bruits provenant de votre chambre.

-Ce n'était que des retrouvailles entre vieux amis qui ont dégénéré un peu.

-Un peu? Enfin… on ne vous dérangera pas plus longtemps puisque vous semblez avoir la situation sous contrôle.

-Merci bien.

-Etes-vous blessé? me demanda la réceptionniste.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon bras qui ruisselait de sang et hochai la tête. En moins de deux, elle revint avec une tonne de bandages et de petits pots de crème qui ne me seraient d'aucune utilité. Je la remerciai gentiment et leur fermai la porte au nez, entendant à moitié qu'ils reviendraient plus tard pour tout ranger. Yauka était assise sur le lit et me fixai, la peur se lisant encore sur son visage. Je la rejoignis sur le lit en traînant les bandages avec moi.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle.

Selon moi, elle était en état de choc. Pas question de trop la brusquer. À avoir eu du saké avec moi, je lui en aurais servi un verre… Après être aller chercher un linge humide, j'entrepris de nettoyer mes blessures. Le plus compliqué –et le plus gênant, je dois l'avouer- fut d'enlever mon chandail pour soigner mes côtes. Je réussis au bout de plusieurs longues minutes d'acharnement et commençai à essuyer le sang. J'étais tellement concentré sur ma tâche que je sursautai lorsque Yauka s'empara du linge et continuai à nettoyer mes plaies. Je la regardai faire, surpris, mais ne l'arrêtai pas. Après un instant, elle se mit à parler.

-J'ai eu peur, peur pour moi et peur pour vous. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentille avec vous, mais vous vouliez tout de même me protéger. Je… Je vous en serai toujours reconnaissante.

Ce que Pakkun m'avait dit plus tôt dans la journée me revint en tête. _Tu vas rire, mais je pense qu'elle te trouve de son goût._ Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage et je la regardai travailler en gardant le silence. Elle semblait toute gênée, la pauvre. Elle me faisait penser à Hinata lorsqu'elle était près de Naruto. À cette comparaison, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Yauka releva les yeux et me fixa, cherchant à comprendre la cause de mon fou rire. Je me voyais mal la comparer à une gamine de douze ans alors que je fis comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque tout fut nettoyé, elle me banda soigneusement et je pus remettre mon chandail. Curieusement, dès que je fus rhabillé, elle semblait moins gênée. Ah! les femmes! soupirai-je.

-Merci, Yauka.

-C'était la moindre des choses. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

-C'est la vie d'un ninja. Je pense qu'au point où l'on en ait, nous pouvons nous tutoyer, ajoutai-je après un silence.

Elle hocha la tête et me regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux. Enfin, dans l'œil. Je n'aimais pas ça. Une des seules personnes qui me regardaient souvent ainsi était Tsunade lorsqu'elle me donnait une mission plus compliquée. S'en suivait toujours de sa phrase _Tu peux partir, je n'ai plus rien à te dire._ Sympathique comme Hokage. Pour en revenir à Yauka, elle me fixait toujours quand elle me demanda soudainement :

-Pourquoi portes-tu un masque?

J'ouvris et fermai la bouche à plusieurs reprises à la manière d'un poisson, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un me le demandait, mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Quoique je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité d'ailleurs. Je passai une main dans les cheveux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. À mon grand bonheur, elle se répondit toute seule.

-C'est un secret?

-Oui, c'est cela.

-Selon moi, personne ne devrait se cacher. Nous sommes tels que nous sommes et rien ne peut nous changer, que l'on porte un masque ou autre chose.

-Mais certaines personnes ne peuvent vivre que si elles se cachent, répondis-je.

Et je n'en dis pas plus. Quand même, je n'allais tout de même pas me confier à cette fille. Notre relation semblait moins tendue, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me vider le cœur. Pour changer de sujet de conversation, je me levai et observai la pièce.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je crois que nous devrions faire… le ménage, terminai-je dans un murmure.

Moi, avouer que je devais faire le ménage? Cette fille m'avait trop influencé.

Yauka se leva d'un bond, ayant retrouvé son enthousiasme, et partit quémander un balai pendant que je ramassai du mieux que je pus les morceaux de vitre brisée. Dans un ultime moment de paresse, j'invoquai ma bande de chiens et nous nous mîmes au travail. Lorsque ma colocataire revint, elle trouva Pakkun, assis sur le lit, à nous crier des ordres tandis que j'essayai de retrouver les morceaux qui formaient autrefois une chaise. Elle garda le silence –je lui en fus très reconnaissant- et commença à balayer le plancher, soulevant de petits nuages de poussière qui nous fit éternuer, mes chiens et moi.

Après une demi-heure, la chambre était presque comme neuve, mise à part l'immense trou où se trouvait, quelques heures auparavant, la fenêtre. Je renvoyai mes chiens, les remerciant pour leur aide et pour le poil qu'ils avaient mis sur le plancher, et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Yauka vint me rejoindre après avoir lancer le balai dans un coin de la pièce.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un petit courant d'air? demandai-je innocemment en me tournant vers elle.

Elle me poussa légèrement et me dit en riant :

-Normal, nous n'avons plus de fenêtre.

-Comptons-nous chanceux qu'il fasse beau aujourd'hui, remarquai-je calmement, ce qui me valut un autre coup sur l'épaule.

C'était surprenant de voir qu'en aussi peu d'heures nous avions pu bien nous entendre. Qui aurait cru qu'hier, nous nous criions après comme un vieux couple?

La voix de Yauka me ramena à la réalité.

-Est-ce que tes blessures vont mieux?

-On ne guérit pas en quelques minutes, mais je vais mieux. Merci.

-Je te le redis : c'est la moindre des choses.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. D'après ce que je me souvenais, des hommes devraient bientôt arriver pour nous poser une nouvelle fenêtre. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions changer d'auberge puisque aucune autre chambre n'était libre dans tout le village. Donc, ce soir et demain matin, nous allions devoir endurer ces constructeurs qui passeront sans aucune gêne dans mon intimité. Et vlam! encore d'autres personnes qui brisent mon intimité! Je ne pouvais être seul durant cette mission.

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?

Je me redressai d'un bond, manquant de tomber en bas du lit, et me tournai vers Yauka, la dévisageant. Je ne le laissai pas paraître, mais elle m'avait vraiment fait peur. On ne dérange pas ainsi quelqu'un qui réfléchit intensément!

-Parle-moi un peu de toi.

Je haussai les sourcils, surpris par sa demande. Parler de ma vie? Je n'en parle même pas à mes plus vieux amis, je n'en parle même pas à mes chiens, je ne m'en parle même pas. Pourquoi lui en parlerais-je? Toutefois, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lui répondis :

-Je n'ai pas grande chose à dire. Une vie comme la mienne n'a rien de très intéressant. C'est une éternelle routine.

-Mais, tu es un ninja, répliqua-t-elle. Ta vie est intéressante. Tu as dû visiter plein de villages, vivre des aventures…

-Ce n'est pas que ça qui fait d'une personne quelqu'un d'intrigant en tant que tel. Oui, j'ai dû faire face à plusieurs situations, mais mon passé n'a rien qui mériterait d'être dit.

-Vas-y quand même et je te dirai si ta vie est ennuyante.

Je soupirai : elle était tenace. Je décidai donc de lui parler de mes élèves, de mon cher Gai, de Tsunade, de mes autre compagnons ninjas ainsi que quelques anecdotes de missions. Je n'effleurai même pas mon enfance et tout ce qui en rattache. Je ne parlai pas non plus de mes débuts en tant que ninja ni des menaces qui pesaient sur le village de Konoha. Lorsque j'eus fini, après environ une heure, Yauka me regardais, les yeux pétillants.

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une vie comme la tienne. Je sais, me devança-t-elle alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, je ne sais pas tout, mais avec les personnes qui t'entourent, tu ne dois pas avoir de problèmes.

Je haussai les épaules, évitant ainsi de répondre franchement. Pas de problème? Pff! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas me confier à mes élèves : Sasuke ne réagirait pas, Naruto ne comprendrait pas et Sakura aurait pitié de moi, et je ne veux pas avoir la pitié des gens. Et pas question d'aller tout bonnement me vider le cœur à Gai! Il est mon rival et il ne faut jamais révéler ses points faibles à ses ennemis. Tsunade, Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Anko, Jiraiya… Oui, je les connais bien, mais je ne veux pas leur livrer le fond de mes pensées. Il n'y avait plus que moi.

Finalement, les hommes vinrent nous poser une nouvelle fenêtre en moins d'une heure. Curieusement, l'auberge ne nous chargea rien; je soupçonnai la jeune réceptionniste d'être dans le coup. Je faisais plus d'effets que je ne le croyais! Nous pûmes donc nous coucher sans entendre les bruits extérieurs, au grand soulagement de Yauka qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les enfants crier. Cette dernière s'étant réappropriée le lit, elle me permit de coucher avec elle à la condition que je ne fasse pas comme hier soir. Je m'étendis avec beaucoup de difficultés, mes blessures m'empêchant de bouger librement. Yauka, au lieu de m'aider à m'installer, m'observa en riant.

-C'est ça, profites-en, grommelai-je en tirant prudemment les couvertures.

-Tu n'es pas capable de te détendre un peu et rire de la situation? me demanda-t-elle en plaçant un oreiller derrière mon dos.

-Oui, mais ça m'est impossible lorsqu'une fille rit de moi.

-Il faut savoir s'amuser dans la vie, Kakashi.

-Je m'amuserai lorsque mes blessures auront guéri et quand tu ne seras plus là.

Silence. Je me rendis compte trop tard de ce que j'avais dit. Je devais l'avoir piquée au vif. Préférant ne rien ajouter, j'enlevai délicatement mon bandeau et fermai les yeux. Je fis le tri dans mes pensées et sombrai lentement dans le sommeil.

Des sifflements. Qui osait siffler alors qu'un pauvre ninja épuisé dormait? Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser tranquille pendant environ huit heures pour que je puisse dormir? Pendant que je rageais dans mon lit, les sifflements cessèrent. Enfin! Le sil…

-La la la la! La la la la!

Non, pas une chanson! Il était encore trop tôt! Pitié, laissez-moi faire la grâce matinée! Furieux, j'ouvris un œil à la fois et observai la personne qui m'avait réveillé. Yauka. Elle était debout devant le miroir en train de se brosser les cheveux. Je me redressai péniblement, ma douleur réalisant soudainement que j'étais éveillé. Je me raclai la gorge afin d'attirer son attention.

-Tu voulais du respect et tu siffles quand ton colocataire dort, lui fis-je remarqué. Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser dormir tranquillement?

-J'aurais pu, mais il est midi.

Midi. Je ravalai ma réplique et, sans un mot, sortis de la chaleur de mon lit pour entrer dans le monde froid de la salle de bain. Moi qui voulais passer l'avant-midi pour réfléchir à ma mission…

Après m'être lavé et avoir changé mes bandages, je retournai m'asseoir sur le lit pour réfléchir. En chemin, j'invoquai Pakkun sous le regard ahuri de Yauka. Si seulement elle m'avait regardé la veille, elle aurait eu de quoi être ébahie. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle avait gardé les yeux fermés et ne se rappelait de rien. Avec l'aide de mon chien, nous fîmes le point sur la mission. Ce n'était pas des tels ninjas qui viendront à bout de moi! Hier était une exception : j'avais été surpris. Il en fut vite décidé que je terminerais cette mission; mais comment? C'était alors que Pakkun me fit rappeler que j'avais toujours l'adresse de la maison de Torp.

-Quel imbécile donnerait la véritable adresse à son ennemi?

-Tu peux toujours aller voir, me dit-il. Au pire, tu te feras claquer la porte au nez. Alors?

-Oui, oui, j'irai, soupirai-je.

-Est-ce que tu dois sortir aujourd'hui? me demanda soudainement Yauka qui suivait depuis longtemps notre conversation.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-J'aimerais que tu m'achètes quelques petites choses. Si tu as le temps et si tu veux, dit-elle en voyant mon regard surpris.

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même?

-J'attends quelqu'un cet après-midi. Et puis?

-Eh…

-Oui, nous les achèterons pour toi, répondit Pakkun à ma place.

-Merci! s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire fendant son visage.

Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain se referma derrière elle, je me tournai brusquement vers mon chien, le foudroyant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de répondre oui? Tu sais ce que c'est, les filles : on va en avoir pour des heures.

Sa réponse me prit au dépourvu.

-Il faut que tu lui fasses plaisir pour la conquérir.

-Ça va? Tu as l'air malade.

-Eh, Kakashi?

-Qui t'a dit que je voulais la… conquérir? lui demandai-je en reprenant ses propres termes.

-Ça me semble logique : elle t'aime et toi, tu fais tout pour gagner son cœur. C'est la même chose chez les chiens. Nous, on ne se casse pas la tête avec ça. La première qui passe est habituellement la bonne. Et en plus, si elle t'aime…

-Mais… Mais, Pakkun, bégayai-je, mal à l'aise. Tu sais ce que je suis?

-Un homme, répondit-il comme si ça semblait évident.

-Un ninja! Je n'ai pas le temps pour des histoires d'amour.

-Mais…

-Et puis, elle me tombe sur les nerfs.

-Pourtant…

-Pas question de passer ma vie avec elle!

-Kakashi…

-Allez, viens, Pakkun, l'interrompis-je pour la troisième fois en me levant, nous avons une mission à accomplir.

Lorsque Yauka sortit dix minutes plus tard, nous étions déjà partis.

-C'est bien ici, dis-je en consultant l'adresse.

Pendant que je m'accotai nonchalamment contre un lampadaire et que je sortis mon livre, Pakkun fit le tour de la maison, flairant les moindres traces. Lorsque je le vis réapparaître au bout de la rue, je m'éloignais lentement. Nous nous rejoignîmes à l'intersection la plus proche et, après s'être assuré que nous n'étions pas suivis, il me fit son rapport.

-La maison a l'air normale de l'extérieur, mais j'ai flairé plusieurs odeurs différentes. J'en viens donc à la conclusion qu'il y a beaucoup de va-et-vient dans ce secteur. Ah! et j'ai retrouvé ton kunai enterré dans le jardin. Je n'ai pas pu te le ramener de peur d'attirer l'attention.

Mon kunai chéri! Je l'avais tant cherché! J'avais même cru pendant un moment de l'avoir perdu pour toujours, mais il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi!

-Est-ce que tu penses que ce sont eux qui te l'ont pris? me demanda Pakkun.

-Fort probablement. Ils étaient les seuls à savoir qu'il avait été jeté par la fenêtre. Dans leur fuite, quelqu'un a dû l'emporter avec lui.

-Donc, ils se rencontreraient dans cette maison.

-Peut-être, mais je ne tiens pas à me faire avoir une deuxième fois par des pièges. Je veux être certain que Torp et sa bande se trouvent ici avant de passer à l'action.

-Veux-tu que je monte la garde?

-J'allais te le demander, ris-je en lui grattant les oreilles. Va, bon toutou, et reviens ce soir pour me faire un compte-rendu.

-Appelle-moi une autre fois «toutou» et tu monteras la garde tout seul, me menaça-t-il en s'éloignant de son petit pas pressé.

Je le regardai partir, un sourire moqueur derrière mon masque. Comme il était gentil, ce gros toutou!

Je repris donc la direction de l'auberge, gravant le chemin dans ma mémoire. J'étais heureux du déroulement de la mission. Effectivement, ils avaient été des imbéciles et m'avaient donné la bonne adresse. Peut-être pensaient-ils me tuer en venant me retrouver hier… Mais j'étais vivant et je comptais bien me venger pour le vol de mon kunai. Je me comptais chanceux que Yauka n'ait pas encore posé de questions à propos des événements de la veille. Je ne vouais pas comment lui expliquer que, après avoir été moins de quarante-huit heures dans le village, on voulait déjà ma mort sans devoir lui parler de ma mission. En entrant dans l'auberge, je saluai poliment la jeune réceptionniste dont j'ignorais le nom et montai les marches. Rendu au seuil de la porte, j'entendis le bruit d'une conversation de l'autre côté du mur. Curieux, je tendis l'oreille, m'accotant contre la porte. Au début, je n'entendis que des rires, un de femme et l'autre, d'homme. Mon cœur manqua un battement. Quoi! Elle était avec un homme dans MA chambre! C'est à ce moment-là que la porte décida de s'ouvrir par elle-même, me faisant basculer dans la pièce. Ce fut donc sous les regards surpris de Yauka et de son compagnon que je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le plancher.

Silence… et malaise.

Je me relevai prudemment, la douleur étant revenue à la charge. Crétin, c'était le mot parfait pour me décrire à cet instant. Yauka fut la première à réagir; elle se leva du sofa pour m'aider à me remettre sur pied.

-Ça va?

-Oui, oui, il n'y a que mon orgueil qui a mal, murmurai-je.

Par chance, elle ne l'entendit pas. Une fois debout, j'observai le jeune homme. Grand, svelte, musclé, bronzé, beau… Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici? Avec un sourire aux lèvres, cet «Apollon» s'approcha de moi en me tendant la main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Seison.

-Ah… Ben, bravo.

J'ignorai avec merveille sa main et m'approchai de mon sac à dos que je n'avais pas amené avec moi. Je savais que j'avais insulté ce Seison et j'en étais fier. Yauka aussi semblait offusquée et je la surveillai du coin de l'œil : je ne me ferai pas gifler une deuxième fois en aussi peu de temps.

-Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps. Je ne faisais que passer.

-Non, non, tu peux rester! s'empressa de dire Yauka. Tu ne nous déranges pas.

Seison et moi la regardâmes; lui, frustré, et moi, étonné. Elle nous fit signe de nous asseoir, ce que nous fîmes sans rechigner.

-Seison, aurais-tu la gentillesse d'aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire? demanda la jeune fille.

Pour le convaincre, elle déposa sa main sur sa cuisse et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Je sentis en moi naître une pointe de jalousie, mais je l'ignorai; illusion de la fatigue. Je me demandai plus pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce que cet homme s'en aille. Finalement, Seison accepta, non sans rouspéter, et quitta la pièce après m'avoir lancé un regard assassin que je répondis par un petit salut de la main. Je me tournai ensuite vers Yauka, attendant des explications. Celle-ci me regarda, un air qui se voulait piteux sur le visage.

-Je n'en pouvais plus de rester seule avec lui, m'expliqua-t-elle. Il ne pense qu'à lui et sa beauté. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu restes.

-Pourquoi l'avoir invité alors?

-Parce que… eh bien…

Elle se mit à rougir violemment, m'arrachant un sourire. Je ne la forçai pas à me répondre; ça aurait été impoli.

-Je vais rester. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je prenne ta défense si les choses dégénèrent.

-Merci, Kakashi.

Seison revint finalement avec trois verres et une bouteille saké. Lui, il avait compris! Vive le saké! Yauka le remercia d'un petit sourire charmeur et le silence s'installa entre nous tandis que le jeune homme nous servait. Il me tendit mon verre un peu trop sèchement à mon goût, mais je gardai le silence. Soudainement, il brisa le silence.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez?

J'allais répondre lorsque Yauka me coupa la parole.

-Oui, presque un an. On s'était rencontré l'année passée lors des festivités et on a décidé de se revoir aujourd'hui.

-Au fait, vous ne vous êtes toujours pas présenté, me fit remarquer Seison d'un ton arrogant.

-Ça se pourrait, répondis-je en observant avec passion mon saké que je faisais toujours dans mon verre.

Silence.

-Alors?

-Alors, quoi?

-Votre nom!

-Ah! Pas obligé de crier. Kakashi.

-C'est un très bon ami, continua Yauka avant que Seison puisse répliquer. J'ai dû passer au travers de durs événements ces derniers temps et sans Kakashi, je ne crois pas que j'y serais arrivé.

Elle me tapota gentiment le bras et essuya une larme imaginaire qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Je la regardai, amusé : elle mentait presque aussi bien que moi. Seison, quant à lui, se contentait d'hocher la tête, l'air faussement intéressé. Je pouvais clairement voir qu'il était fâché que je sois intervenu dans ces plans et j'en éprouvai un certain plaisir.

-Et vous deux? leur demandai-je en essayant de paraître le plus sérieux possible. Comment vous êtes-vous connus?

-Dans un petit restaurant et aussitôt que nos regards se sont croisés, il y a eu quelque chose… de spécial entre nous, répondit Seison en jetant un coup d'œil amoureux vers Yauka. N'est-ce pas?

-Tout à fait.

Ne pas rire! Ne pas rire! Je me pinçai la jambe pour étouffer un fou rire. Elle, aimer ce gars-là? Pff! Enfin… Je crois…

J'allai poser une autre question, mais Pakkun entra en courant sur ces entrefaites. Il sauta sur mes genoux, faisant sursauter Seison qui poussa un cri suraigu, et j'attendis patiemment qu'il reprenne sa respiration. Au bout de quelques secondes, il me souffla :

-Ils savent.

Je compris aussitôt. Ils savaient qu'on surveillait leur maison. Mais pourquoi Pakkun était-il venu me retrouver en quatrième vitesse? J'espérais qu'ils ne reviendraient pas me rendre une autre visite. Si oui, je prendrai Seison comme bouclier humain.

-Alors que je surveillais la m…

Je ne le laissai pas finir; je plaquai ma main contre son museau et me levai, lui dans mes bras. Les deux autres me regardaient bizarrement tandis que je marchais vers la porte.

-Je reviens!

Dès que je refermai la porte, je déposai Pakkun par terre. Celui-ci s'ébroua pour replacer sa cape et s'assit, me foudroyant du regard.

-Tu ne pouvais pas tout dire devant eux, lui expliquai-je en murmurant.

-Mouin, grommela-t-il, admettant ainsi que j'avais raison. Bon, comme je le disais, je surveillais la maison depuis presque une demi-heure lorsque des hommes en sortirent. Je pense bien que c'était les hommes que tu m'avais décrits. Ils se sont dispersés et peu de temps après, ils se sont mis à me chasser. J'ignore comment ils ont su que j'étais là. J'ai réussi de justesse à m'enfuir et à les semer.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle! m'exclamai-je en prenant Pakkun dans mes bras. Une excellente nouvelle, mon gros toutou!

-Est-ce que le gros toutou peut savoir pourquoi? me demanda-t-il en grognant.

-Ils sont véritablement dans cette maison! Pas obligé de les chercher!

-Et c'est tout? s'étonna-t-il. J'aurais pu me faire capturer et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que tu n'es pas obligé de les chercher! Pourquoi dois-je t'avoir comme maître?

-Parce que tu m'aimes, Pakkun! m'écriai-je en lui collant un bec sur le bout de son museau.

J'entrai dans la chambre, mon chien toujours dans mes bras, et retournai m'asseoir sur le sofa. Yauka ne me posa aucune question et entreprit de me voler mon gros toutou pour lui gratter les oreilles. Seison me dévisagea sans aucune gêne.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Mon chien avait une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer, dis-je simplement en croisant les bras. Hélas, je ne pouvais vous le laisser en parler ici, car sa bonne nouvelle était secrète.

-C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

-Vous êtes vite! raillai-je en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Il me dévisagea davantage, si possible; il ne me croyait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire?

Pendant que Seison et Yauka parlaient, je me mis à réfléchir. Donc, ils étaient bien dans cette maison. Maintenant, j'ignorais quelle était leur véritable force, combien ils étaient, j'ignorais comment la maison était faite : j'étais en terrain inconnu. Me connaissant, je savais que je pouvais très bien m'en sortir tout de même. Je devais aussi aller reprendre mon kunai dans leur jardin sans me faire repérer et espérer pouvoir faire une entrée surprise. Je pourrais envoyer Pakkun à Konoha afin que Tsunade m'envoie quelqu'un, mais mon orgueil en prendrait tout un coup. Je dus donc me résoudre à y aller seul avec mes chiens. Quand? Le plus tôt, avant qu'ils ne décident à revenir pour m'éliminer pour de bon.

Je tendis distraitement l'oreille à leur discussion et j'entendis mon nom. Je me redressai brusquement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux, et me tournai vers Seison.

-Vous parliez de moi?

-Oui, répondit l'autre. Il me semble que nous nous soyons déjà rencontré.

-Ça me surprendrait, répliquai-je en m'assoyant plus confortablement. Je m'aurais souvenu d'un visage comme le vôtre.

-Qu'essayez-vous d'insinuer? me demanda-t-il en se levant, tremblant de fureur.

-Moi? Mais rien. Regardez-vous un peu dans un miroir et vous comprendrez.

-Je vais vous, commença-t-il en voulant me frapper, mais je l'arrêtai facilement.

-Les garçons, arrêtez! s'écria Yauka.

-Oui, Seison, écoutez donc la demoiselle, lui murmurai-je.

Il me foudroya du regard et tenta de se dégager. Je raffermis ma prise, ne souhaitant pas le voir partir aussi vite. Je sentis le regard désapprobateur de Pakkun sur moi, mais je préférai l'ignorer. Qu'il pense ce qu'il veut, j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu. Dans son autre main, Seison tenta de rejoindre mon visage afin d'y étamper son poing, mais je l'évitai facilement. Décidé à lui faire mordre la poussière, je le projetai à terre sans aucun effort. J'entendis Yauka me souffler un faible «bien joué!» avant de s'agenouiller aux côtés du blessé.

-AHH! cria Seison en se tenant fermement le genou. J'ai mal!

-Souffre moins fort, s'il te plait, grommelai-je en me rassoyant.

C'était tout? Moi qui voulais m'amuser avec lui, j'étais déçu. Un coup et PAF! il était k.o. Je laissai Yauka s'occuper de cette mauviette et me préoccupai plutôt de la santé de mes ongles. Lorsque Seison fut remis sur pied, il eut le culot de me cracher au pied. En moins de cinq secondes, il se retrouva tête première dans le mur du couloir et je refermai la porte derrière lui. Tout en me frottant les mains contre mon chandail, je retournai m'asseoir sur le sofa où m'attendaient Pakkun et Yauka.

-Et j'imagine que tu es fier de toi? me demanda mon chien.

-Oui, particulièrement fier. Ça m'a fait du bien.

-Kakashi.

Oups. Je levai les yeux vers Yauka et croisai son regard sévère. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas trouvé drôle, elle. Je m'apprêtai à affronter sa colère lorsqu'elle fit quelque chose qui me laissa pantois : elle me prit dans ses bras.

-Merci! Je t'adore, tu es mon sauveur!

Le comble, elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Je me félicitai d'avoir un masque; elle ne vit pas le rouge qui me montait aux joues. Je rougissais devant une fille! Qu'est-ce qui me prenait tout d'un coup?

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie! Une heure de plus avec ce gars-là et je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau! Maintenant, je suis certaine qu'il ne reviendra pas m'harceler!

Je remarquai finalement qu'elle m'avait libéré de son câlin et je pus respirer normalement. À mon grand dam, Pakkun n'avait rien manqué de mes réactions et, d'après son regard, j'allais en entendre parler dans les prochains jours à venir. Pour répondre à Yauka, je lui murmurai un faible : «Ça m'a fait plaisir», mais pas plus. Malgré mon malaise clairement apparent, elle ne posa aucune question et continua dans son monologue contre Seison. Un poids s'envola de sur mes épaules : elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Peut-être que…

-AAAAHHH! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? hurlai-je à voix haute alors que j'espérais que personne ne m'entende.

Yauka s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements et me regardai, bouche bée, les deux bras pendant de chaque côté de son corps. Pakkun haussa un sourcil, me dévisageant délibérément.

-Ça va? me demanda-t-il.

-Oui, oui. C'est juste que… eh…

Vite! Urgent! Trouver une excuse!

-Ça m'a échappé.

J'aurais pu trouver mieux, mais dans le stress, c'était la meilleure réponse que j'aurais pu donner. Les deux hochèrent la tête et, à mon grand soulagement, me crurent. Soulagé, j'écoutai donc Yauka discourir contre ce Seison, un sourire aux lèvres.

Vers l'heure du souper, je décidai de jouer les gentleman et invitai Yauka à souper avec moi. Lors de mes nombreuses recherches, j'avais déniché un petit restaurant non loin d'ici et je le lui proposai comme destination. Elle accepta avec joie et alla s'habiller tandis que j'attendais dans la chambre. Pas obligé de me changer, j'étais parfait vêtu ainsi! J'avais décidé que Pakkun ne viendrait pas avec nous; il monterait la garde dans notre chambre et puis, je ne voulais pas voir son regard «Je te l'avais dit!» pendant toute la soirée. Intérieurement, ma conscience me criait de laisser faire le souper et d'aller terminer au plus vite cette mission, mais je l'ignorai. Comme Yauka me l'avait si bien dit, il faut savoir se détendre dans la vie.

Ma colocataire ressortit quinze minutes plus tard alors que je somnolais sur le lit. Elle dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour me réveiller. Endormi, je me redressai et toutes les brumes du sommeil s'envolèrent lorsque je la vis. Elle portait une jolie robe rouge qui mettait en valeur ses… KAKASHI! me criai-je silencieusement cette fois-ci. Arrête avant que tu ne puisses faire demi-tour!

Je me levai du lit et replaçai du mieux que je pouvais mes vêtements tout en prenant bien soin d'éviter son regard. Je m'assurai que j'avais mon ancien kunai dans mes poches et nous pûmes enfin partir, laissant Pakkun derrière nous.

Nous marchâmes en silence pendant les quelques rues qui nous séparaient du restaurant. Ce fut seulement en chemin que je réalisai la stupidité de mon acte. J'allai devoir enlever mon masque. Pas le choix si je voulais manger! Soudain, la soirée me parut moins plaisante. J'avais été idiot de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt, mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

Une fois rendu, une serveuse nous conduisit à une table à l'écart et nous nous y assîmes. La jeune femme nous emporta ensuite une bouteille de saké que je m'empressai d'ouvrir. Moi, alcoolique? Pff, jamais. Je décidai donc d'abaisser immédiatement mon masque pendant que l'atmosphère était calme. Yauka m'observa d'un air étonné, mais ne pipa pas un mot. Elle s'attendait à quoi? Un nez en patate? Des dents de lapin? Je pus pour la première fois lui sourire. Nous nous mîmes à parler de tout et de rien tandis que nous attendions nos plats. La soirée débutait plutôt bien, selon moi. J'espérais seulement ne pas trop devenir ennuyant.

Naturellement, après une heure, Yauka dut aller à la salle de bain pour sûrement retoucher son maquillage. Pendant son absence, la serveuse s'approcha de moi.

-Est-ce que je peux vous apporter quelque chose, à vous et à votre épouse?

Voilà ce qui brisa ma soirée. Lorsque ma colocataire revint, j'étais mal à l'aise et plutôt maladroit, ce qui n'était pas mon genre. Yauka remarqua aussitôt mon changement d'attitude.

-Kakashi, est-ce que…

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de nos plats. Je remerciai distraitement la serveuse et me concentrai exclusivement sur mon repas. Après deux bouchées, je sentis la main de Yauka qui se posa sur la mienne, arrêtant ainsi mes gestes.

-Kakashi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien, rien, tout va pour le mieux.

-Tu m'as l'air… étrange.

-J'ai seulement mal au ventre.

-Kakashi, ne me prend pas pour une folle. Et regarde-moi.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains (j'étais un ninja, oui ou non?), je levai les yeux vers elle. Malaise intense. J'ignorais ce qui m'arrivait soudainement et je maudissais intérieurement cette serveuse qui avait mis à l'eau ma soirée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je ne sais pas trop, lui répondis-je faiblement. Je voudrais bien te l'expliquer, mais je ne voudrais pas t'induire en erreur.

-Essaie quand même.

Je détestais quand elle disait ça. Comme si lui dire que j'étais peut-être en train de tomber amoureux d'elle était aussi simple à dire! Minute, qu'est-ce que je venais de dire? Amoureux d'elle? Mais… Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre! Je ne pouvais pas! Je ne pouvais pas!

Après me l'être répété environ dix fois, je pus lui sourire franchement et lui dire :

-Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle finit par accepter mon silence sur le sujet et nous pûmes continuer notre conversation comme avant.

Après le souper vint nécessairement le dessert. Ce fut avec joie que je regardai le gâteau triple chocolat qui reposait dans l'assiette devant moi. Je devais l'avouer : j'étais accro au chocolat. Yauka me regarda le dévorer en un temps record, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

Je stoppai net mon geste, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

-Bourpoi? lui demandai-je la bouche pleine.

Adieu la crédibilité! Ma voisine de table éclata de rire et m'essuya d'un geste maternel le chocolat autour de ma bouche.

-Tu as l'air d'un enfant de six ans qui mange pour la première fois un gâteau. Tu es tout sale! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

J'haussai les épaules, lui signalant ainsi que je me foutais de la propreté de ma bouche. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Lorsque toute trace de chocolat eut disparu de mon assiette, je passai au mode nettoyage. Avec acharnement, je m'essuyai la bouche avec ma serviette de table, espérant ne pas me barbouiller plus qu'avant. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire? J'allais remettre mon masque.

Vint le temps de payer. Encore là, je jouai les gentleman et payai tout le souper. Yauka me remercia par l'intermédiaire de son sourire et nous sortîmes ensuite dans la rue. Le soleil avait complètement disparu, laissant la place à la lune. Les quelques lampadaires nous éclairèrent le chemin tandis que nous retournions à notre chambre. Nous entrâmes silencieusement, montâmes les escaliers et je sortis mes clefs pour débarrer la porte. Lorsque j'entrai, je fus soulagé de constater que personne n'était venu fouiller la pièce durant mon absence. Pakkun s'approcha de nous et, en bon chien de garde, nous fit son rapport. Pour être bref, il ne s'était rien passé. Je le remerciai et le renvoyai pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Aussi, je voulais avoir la paix; je reportais le plus tard possible ma discussion avec lui. Yauka, après m'avoir remercié de nouveau pour la soirée, s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Je me changeai rapidement et m'étendis sur le lit, mon calepin de notes dans les mains. Je notai les améliorations dans la mission et écrivit même quelques petites choses qui me passaient en tête. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, le sommeil eut raison de moi. Je m'endormis, la tête enfouie dans les couvertures et mes pieds reposant sur les oreillers. Quand on avait le ventre bien rempli, on avait plus tendance à s'endormir. C'était prouvé par Choji.

Yauka sortit de la salle de bain vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, une serviette enroulée autour de ses cheveux. Elle pouffa de rire lorsqu'elle vit Kakashi étendu sur le lit, mais cessa lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il prenait toute la place. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha de lui et tenta de le pousser. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose tomber à côté de son pied. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser. Il s'agissait d'un petit calepin dans lequel elle voyait souvent Kakashi écrire. Sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa raison, elle s'installa confortablement dans le sofa et le feuilleta rapidement. Les premières pages contenaient des résumés de ses précédentes missions. Elle fut estomaquée par leur nombre; il devait donc être un ninja fort pour avoir fait autant de missions! Elle tomba finalement sur la dernière page qui affichait la date d'aujourd'hui. Elle commença sa lecture.

_Jour 3_

_Pakkun et moi sommes allés voir la maison qui correspondait à l'adresse donnée par les ninjas. Il s'agit bien de leur repaire, Pakkun me l'a confirmé. Malheureusement, avant que j'aie pu en apprendre plus, ils l'ont repéré. J'ignore comment ils ont fait. D'après moi, Tsunade avait tort : il ne s'agit pas de simples ninjas de bas étages. J'ai des raisons de croire que Torp est plus qu'un simple voleur de bijoux. Je dois à tout prix les retrouver avant qu'ils ne commettent d'autres crimes et c'est pour ça que je compte y retourner dès demain. J'ignore peut-être les véritables raisons de leurs agissements, mais je suis prêt à parier que ce n'est rien de bon. Maintenant qu'ils savent où je loge et de quoi je suis capable, je reste sur mes gardes. Je ne tiens pas à les voir débarquer de nouveau, quoi que la prochaine fois, ils goûteront à ma colère. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'ils blessent Yauka. Parlant de Yauka, je reviens d'un souper avec elle. Un mot : malaise. Elle est une très bonne fille, mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, ma vie ne me le permet pas. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entretenir mes amitiés, alors je peux oublier les amours. Mais je pense que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… _

Pourquoi le matin arrivait-il toujours trop vite? Pourquoi devais-je me lever?

En grommelant, je poussai les couvertures qui recouvraient mon visage et m'assit dans le lit. Tiens, pensai-je, je ne me rappelle pas m'être abrié hier soir ni d'avoir enlevé mon bandeau. Je tentai de retrouvai mes esprits, mais je ne réussis qu'à me donner un mal de tête. Je sortis du lit, pensant qu'une bonne douche me remettrait les idées en place.

Et j'eus raison. Je ressortis frais et dispos, prêt à affronter la journée, peu importe les obstacles. Alors que je cherchai mon sac, mon regard s'arrêta sur Yauka qui dormait comme un bébé. Mon cœur manquait un battement lorsque je réalisai à quel point elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait.

-Mais, reprends-toi, me murmurai-je en me donnant des claques sur les joues. Tu es en mission.

Effectivement, aujourd'hui, j'allais rendre visite à Torp et ses amis. Je rassemblais rapidement mes choses, je voulais partir avant que Yauka se réveille. Je lui griffonnais un petit mot disant que j'étais parti et que je reviendrai en soirée, mis mon sac sur mon épaule, ajustai mon bandeau et mon masque et sortis. Je me dirigeai vers la maison de ces voleurs et m'arrêtai à quelques rues de là. Après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne, j'invoquai tous mes chiens. Aussitôt, huit chiens apparurent devant moi, Pakkun devant eux. Ils étaient tous contents de me voir, excepté mon gros toutou qui semblait me bouder pour des raisons que j'ignorais.

-Que devons-nous faire aujourd'hui? me demanda un gros chien brun.

-J'ai une mission à faire seul, mais mes adversaires sont en plus grand nombre. J'aurais besoin de six d'entre vous pour venir avec moi.

J'en désignai donc deux qui resteront dehors pour surveiller la maison tandis que les autres me suivront à l'intérieur. Après leur avoir résumé en gros la situation, ils hochèrent la tête et les deux chiens de garde partirent en premier. Peu de temps après, je me dirigeai droit vers la maison, mon vieux kunai en main. Enfin, l'action allait commencer!

J'ouvris délicatement la porte, ne faisant aucun bruit, et pénétrai. La pièce où je me trouvais ressemblait vaguement à un salon, mais le manque de lumière m'empêcha de mieux voir. Je fis rapidement le tour, ne remarquant rien d'étrange. Je fouillai ensuite tout le premier étage avec l'aide du flair de mes chiens. Dans la cuisine se trouvaient de assiettes fraîchement salies ce qui m'indiqua que ces voleurs devaient encore être ici. Je m'apprêtais à monter pour fouiller le deuxième étage lorsque j'entendis des bruits derrière la porte menant au sous-sol. Toujours aussi silencieux, je l'ouvris, m'approchai de l'escalier et jurai en constatant qu'il n'y avait, là aussi, aucune lumière. Il ne fallait pas que je tombe. C'est alors qu'un de mes chiens me fit une remarque assez intéressante.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne…

-À moins qu'ils soient tous au sous-sol, répliqua Pakkun.

Tous les six se mirent à flairer intensément l'escalier, essayant de savoir combien de personnes se trouvent en bas.

-Et puis? leur demandai-je après quelques secondes.

-Je dirai environ quinze personnes.

-Ah non, soupirai-je.

-Tu veux qu'on descende et qu'on attaque par surprise? me proposa Pakkun.

Je réfléchis un instant. Quinze personnes contre six chiens, dont deux qui sont plutôt minuscules. Je ne voulais pas que tout cela dégénère en boucherie non plus. Soudain, j'eus une idée.

-À moins qu'on les laisse venir à nous…

Pakkun me dévisagea un instant et, au bout de quelques secondes, son visage s'illumina.

-Un piège.

-Exact. L'attaque surprise n'était pas une très bonne idée parce que vous auriez été pris tous les six dans l'escalier, ce qui aurait réduit votre possibilité d'attaquer. Cependant, si on les laisse monter un à un, nous aurons la chance de les attaquer dès qu'ils auront franchi la porte. Ils ont beau être plusieurs, mais de même, ils n'auront aucune chance.

-Suffit de ne pas les laisser passer, conclut Pakkun.

-Vous êtes d'accord?

Ils approuvèrent tous mon plan. Toujours en silence, nous nous élaborèrent rapidement un plan et nous mirent en place. Ce que je comptais faire? Bien simple, je jetterais un vase par terre, les alertant aussitôt. Sûrement allaient-ils envoyer un seul homme, mais mes chiens l'attendront près de la porte. Il se mettrait à crier et je l'immobiliserais au plus vite. Ensuite, les autres monteront et ils suivront les traces de leur ami.

Je donnai le signal et puis tout se déroula comme prévu. Ils tombèrent tous dans le piège, tous sauf un grand gars qui repoussa les attaques de mes chiens. Heureusement, il était le dernier à monter. Armé de sa katana, il attaqua Pakkun qui tentait de l'immobiliser. Mon chien poussa un faible gémissement et glissa par terre pour s'arrêter contre le mur. La peur me saisit aussitôt.

-Pakkun!

Je voulus le rejoindre, mais l'homme m'en empêcha en lançant un kunai dans ma direction. Je l'arrêtai du bout de doigts et le lui relançai. Il alla se planter dans son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, mes chiens sautèrent sur lui et l'immobilisèrent au sol. Furieux, je plaquai mon arme contre sa gorge et je le fixai droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vas répondre à mes questions.

-Dans tes rêves! cracha-t-il avec brusquerie.

Je pressai un peu plus la lame contre sa peau.

-Je… Je vais répondre.

-Ah! c'est mieux ainsi. Où est votre chef?

-C'est moi.

Silence et surprise. Je faillis pendant un instant lâcher mon arme, mais je me repris de justesse. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça! Avec un nom comme Torp, je m'attendais à toute autre chose qu'à un ninja! Il eut dû remarquer ma surprise, car il éclata de rire.

-Eh oui, c'est moi, Torp. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

-On a à bavarder, tous les deux.

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à dire à un ninja de Konoha.

-Par chance que j'ai des questions pour toi alors, répliquai-je en le soulevant brusquement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Fais attention!

J'ignorai sa plainte et me rendis à la cuisine avec mon nouvel ami. En chemin, j'aperçus Pakkun qui s'était relevé et j'en fus soulagé. Mes chiens restèrent au salon pour surveiller les autres voleurs tandis que je liai fermement Torp à une chaise. Celui-ci me regarda faire et peu à peu je vis que l'espoir le quittait pendant qu'il testait mes nœuds.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas facilement.

-C'est ce que tu crois, ninja de Konoha, dit-il en me crachant aux pieds.

Je restai de marbre et me contentai de m'asseoir calmement sur le coin de la table. Je le fixai sans bouger et au bout de quelques minutes, il craqua.

-Arrête de me regarder de même, bon sang! cria-t-il.

-J'ai quelques questions pour toi, commençai-je, mais je fus interrompu.

-Vas-y! Crache-les, tes questions!

J'haussai les sourcils, étonné par sa soudaine violence. Je sentais que cet interrogatoire allait être long, très long.

Je ressortis plusieurs heures plus tard, fatigué, mais fier de ce que j'avais récolté. Torp reposait inconscient sur la chaise, ainsi que ses amis qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir. Pakkun s'approcha de moi de son petit pas.

-Alors?

-La pêche a été bonne. Je ne pense plus qu'ils pourront voler désormais. Je compte amener ce Torp à Tsunade. J'ai appris qu'il a été la cause de plusieurs autres problèmes. L'Hokage va être contente de pouvoir mettre la main sur lui.

-Tu te rends compte que tu vas devoir le ramener à Konoha.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Pakkun, j'ai pensé à tout.

-Mouin… en tout cas, je suis allé chercher ton kunai.

Avec un immense sourire, je m'emparai de mon arme et essuyai la terre qui osait salir ce chef-d'œuvre. Je remerciai Pakkun et entreprit d'attacher tous les voleurs pour les remettre à la sécurité de la ville. Je ligotai ensuite Torp et le laissai dans la maison aux bons soins de mes chiens. Je ne voyais pas le traîner sur mon dos jusqu'à l'auberge. Si ma mission était finie, cela signifiait que j'allais devoir retourner à Konoha et quitter Yauka. Une vague de tristesse me frappa de plein fouet, mais je ne pouvais rien faire.

Je poussai la porte de ma chambre, fatigué, et me jetai sur le lit. Je me foutais que je sois plein de sang, tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir. Mon interrogatoire avait pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais; il était présentement quatre heures. Me sachant seul, j'enlevai mon bandeau et abaissai mon masque et me préparai à piquer un petit somme quand la porte s'ouvrit. Avec le peu de force qui me restait, je soulevai la tête et aperçut Yauka qui revenait de faire des courses. Je la saluai et redéposai ma tête sur mon oreiller. Alors que j'allais m'endormir, je l'entendis pousser un cri. Mes sens en alerte, je me redressai et sortis mon kunai, m'attendant à me faire attaquer à tout moment. Finalement, je divaguais : il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la chambre. Je soupirai et rangeai mon arme.

-Arrête de crier pour rien, lui dis-je simplement en me recouchant.

-Tu es plein de sang!

-Mouin.

Des mains me prirent solidement par les épaules et me redressèrent malgré mes plaintes. Yauka m'examina de haut en bas, cherchant la moindre égratignure, et lava les quelques plaies que j'avais. Je la laissai faire, trop endormi de toute façon pour réagir. Lorsqu'elle sortit les bandages, je ne dis toujours rien. Je réagis seulement lorsqu'elle me serra le bras tellement fort que je ne pouvais plus le bouger. Je me poussai d'elle et ajustai le bandage en grommelant. Je levai finalement les yeux vers elle et eus le souffle coupé. Elle pleurait!

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi étais-je plein de sang? Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elle voulait savoir, mais je me doutais qu'elle pleure à cause de ça. Je voulus plaisanter un peu, mais j'eus peur que la situation soit pire que je ne le croyais. Ne voulant donc pas aggraver les choses, je gardai le silence.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi! cria-t-elle en frappant l'oreiller.

Mal à l'aise, je la pris dans mes bras et tentai de la consoler. En vain, elle ne fit que pleurer de plus en plus en me serrant contre elle. Nous restâmes immobiles pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé son calme. Elle leva ses yeux rougis de larmes vers moi et, sans rien dire, traça les contours de mon visage. Je la laissai faire comme un bébé, complètement hypnotisé par sa beauté. Une partie de moi me criait à pleins poumons de me dégager avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais mon corps refusa catégoriquement de bouger. J'avais beau tout faire, je restai près d'elle, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Yauka déposa sa tête contre mon épaule et me souffla à l'oreille :

-Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer?

Je figeai, incapable de bouger et de parler. _Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas m'aimer?_

J'aurais aimé lui répondre, mais je trouvai soudainement mes raisons stupides. Parce que j'étais un ninja. Et puis? Je connaissais bien quelques juunins qui sont en couple. Pourquoi pas moi? Cependant, l'idée de revenir un jour vers elle en tant que cadavre me fit peur. Je ne voulais pas lui infliger cette peine. Je réussis à la repousser et, le plus sérieusement possible, je la regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Ma vie ne me le permet pas, Yauka, lui répondis-je d'une voix étrangement rauque. Etre ninja comporte de nombreux risques et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on te blesse par ma faute. Et puis, imagine si je meurs durant une mission. Comment réagirais-tu? Je ne fais ça que pour ton bien.

-Si tu veux vraiment mon bien, tu me laisserais vivre à tes côtés malgré tout, répliqua-t-elle en pleurant de plus bel. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Je t'aime, Kakashi. Je me fiche des risques, je veux être avec toi et si tu dois mourir, j'aurais pu partager ma vie avec toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Alors, pourquoi refuses-tu d'aimer?

-Parce que les gens que j'aime finissent toujours par mourir, chuchotai-je en baissant les yeux.

Je venais de lui avouer mon plus grand point faible : l'amour. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle me comprendrait mieux et qu'elle arrêterait de me torturer ainsi. Hélas, je la sentis prendre mes mains dans les siennes et les serrer.

-Kakashi, tout le monde finit par mourir un jour, c'est la vie. Tu ne peux rien faire contre.

-Peut-être, mais j'aurais pu retarder leur mort.

-Ne vit pas dans le passé, ça va te tuer toi-même. Moi aussi, j'avais des regrets quand mon ami est mort, mais au lieu de déprimer, je suis allée de l'avant. Ne t'empêche pas de vivre à cause d'erreurs du passé.

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un seul ami, lui expliquai-je. Il s'agit de ma famille, de mes coéquipiers, de civils que nous devons protéger, nous les ninjas. Ce n'est pas une personne, mais plusieurs. En tant que ninja…

-Tu es peut-être un ninja, s'emporta Yauka en me faisant sursauter, mais tu es avant tout un être humain! Je veux t'aider, Kakashi, c'est tout. Arrête de construire un mur autour de toi parce que tu te blesses plus que tu ne te protèges.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Je n'osai pas bouger, j'étais sous le choc. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais déchiré entre deux mondes différents, l'un que je connais très bien et l'autre qui m'est totalement inconnu. Je ne pouvais pas décidé aussi vite, je ne pouvais pas…

Je me levai d'un bond et m'accotai contre le cadre de la fenêtre, lui faisant ainsi dos. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie sur mon visage le combat intérieur que je me livrais. J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre froide et pris de grandes respirations. Si tout pouvait être aussi simple comme Pakkun me le disait! Je devais prendre une décision avant que tout cela ne me détruise.

-Kakashi…

Je ne tressaillis pas lorsque sa main se posa sur mon épaule ni lorsque je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je restai immobile pendant quelques secondes, profitant de ce moment divin, jusqu'à ce que ma bonne conscience me remette à l'ordre. Je l'écartai lentement, ignorant mon envie de la garder près de moi.

-Non, Yauka. Je ne peux pas et… je ne veux pas.

L'information lui prit beaucoup de temps avant d'être comprise. Elle me fixa, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

-Tu… ne… veux pas? Pourquoi?

-C'est le mieux pour nous deux.

Sans un mot de plus, je ramassai mes vêtements et les fourrai dans mon sac à dos sous le regard de Yauka. Lorsque j'eus fini, je remis mon masque, abaissai mon bandeau avec le symbole de Konoha et me tournai vers elle. Elle semblait désespérée et j'eus honte de moi pendant quelques instants.

-Je retourne à Konoha, dis-je en sachant très bien que j'allais l'achever.

-Quoi! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Aujourd'hui?

-Oui.

J'y avais réfléchi un instant. D'ici à Konoha, j'en aurais pour une heure ou un peu plus si mon ami Torp ne me menait pas la vie trop dure. Je pouvais partir ce soir et quitter ce martyre.

-Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas demain?

-Non, je pars et tu ne me feras pas changer d'idée.

J'épaulai mon sac à dos et déposai ma main sur la poignée. J'eus l'envie pendant une fraction de secondes de retourner dans ses bras et de me laisser aller à mes désirs, mais je me repris.

-J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer, Yauka.

-Mais…

-Peut-être allons-nous nous rencontrer dans le futur.

Je m'empressai à quitter cette chambre et dévalai les escaliers pour me retrouver dans la rue. D'un pas pressé, je marchai vers la maison de Torp. Alors que je tournais au coin de la rue, j'attendis Yauka sortir de l'auberge en criant mon nom. Sans y penser, je sautai sur le toit d'une maison et partit en bondissant de bâtiment en bâtiment, m'enfuyant ainsi de la seule femme que je n'aie jamais aimée.

Ce fut un homme complètement abattu que Pakkun vit entrer dans la maison. Il me jeta un regard interrogateur que j'ignorai. Je me traînai d'un pas las jusqu'à la cuisine où Torp était toujours ligoté. Dès que j'entrai, il releva la tête et me foudroya du regard. Il reprit quelques instants après son air hautain et déclara simplement :

-Je m'attendais à te voir plus souvent.

-Je t'ai quitté il y a quelques heures seulement, répliquai-je d'un ton monotone.

Mes chiens qui m'avaient suivi se jetèrent des regards inquiets; j'avais l'habitude d'être plus joyeux. Sans douceur, je saisis le chef et le balançai sur mon dos comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

-Hey! Fais un peu attention! Tu pourrais…

-Ferme-la, l'interrompis-je froidement. Venez, dis-je plus calmement à mes chiens. On retourne à Konoha et j'ai encore besoin de vous pour surveiller ce scélérat.

À mon grand découragement, Torp ne répondit rien. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu frapper quelqu'un…

Nous sortîmes dans la rue et je marchai en direction de la sortie du village. Les villageois nous regardaient passer, étonnés de voir un ninja de Konoha traînant un homme sur son épaule. Pakkun en tête, nous quittâmes le village et nous engageâmes sur la route.

Le retour se fit sans aucun problème. Torp ne se plaignit pas une seule fois et les voyageurs que nous croisâmes ne me posèrent aucune question. Peut-être était-ce à cause de mes chiens ou de mon regard froid, mais j'eus la paix pendant une heure. Je vis enfin les portes de Konoha et, pressé d'arriver, j'accélérai l'allure. Je saluai brièvement les ninjas qui étaient de garde et me dirigeai vers les quartiers des ANBU. Je remis Torp entre les mains de mes collègues et pris ensuite la direction du bureau de l'Hokage en renvoyant mes chiens, même Pakkun qui se tracassait pour moi. Shizune m'accueillit avec son habituel sourire et j'attendis dans le couloir que Tsunade m'appelle. Après quelques minutes, je pus entrer. L'Hokage était assise derrière son bureau et griffonnait sur une feuille de papier. Sans lever les yeux, elle me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je gardai le silence, attendant qu'elle daigne me regarder.

-Heureuse de voir que tu es de retour, Kakashi, finit-elle par me dire en m'observant. Comment s'est passée ta mission?

-Bien, répondis-je d'un ton neutre. Torp est aux quartiers des ANBU. J'ai cru bon vous le ramener parce que j'ai découvert qu'il est lié à plusieurs autres vols et meurtres sur lesquels nous avons enquêtés. Pour ce qui est des bijoux de la vieille femme, il les a caché dans le sous-sol de sa maison avec tous les autres qu'il a volés. J'ai laissé ses collègues aux mains des ninjas du village. Je vous écrirai mon compte-rendu durant la journée, vous l'aurez ce soir.

Sans attendre l'ordre de Tsunade, je me levai, voulant retrouver mon paisible appartement, et m'apprêtai à sortir lorsque l'Hokage me rappela.

-Rassis-toi, je n'ai pas fini.

J'obéis à contrecœur et croisai les bras devant moi, attendant impatiemment qu'elle puisse me renvoyer. Tsunade garda le silence et m'observa, un sourcil en l'air.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kakashi? Et ne réponds pas rien, me devança-t-elle. Je te vois bien, tu es tendu. Que s'est-il passé?

-Je préfèrerais ne pas vous en parler, lui répondis-je en soutenant son regard. C'est personnel.

-D'accord, si tu juges que garder tout pour toi t'aidera…

Elle me fit signe de partir, ce que je fis d'un pas rapide. Je retournai dans mon petit appartement et pus me reposer un peu. Après m'être lavé, je tentai de me faire un souper, mais comme à mon habitude, je fis brûler le tout. Je dus donc me résigner à manger à l'extérieur.

Alors que je marchais vers Ichiraku, je vis Asuma marchant en avant et je courus pour le rattraper. Même si j'étais d'une humeur exécrable, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul pour manger. J'arrivai à sa hauteur et lui donnai une tape dans le dos.

-Salut!

-Bon sang, Kakashi! s'exclama-t-il. Tu sembles de bonne humeur!

D'un seul coup, le peu de joie que j'avais s'envola et je retrouvai mon regard vide. Asuma haussa les sourcils et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Je te paie les ramens ce soir! De même, tu pourras me raconter ce qui ne va pas.

Nous nous rendîmes au petit restaurant et nous installâmes pendant que mon ami commanda les plats. Je ne rouspétai pas, je savais que c'était inutile. Les ramens arrivèrent peu de temps après et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je constatai que j'avais très faim. J'abaissai mon masque sans aucune gêne et dévorai. Asuma me regarda, amusé.

-On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis des mois!

-On peut dire ça, lui répondis-je après avoir avaler. Je reviens d'un petit village à une heure d'ici et j'ai dû faire le chemin avec un gars sur mon dos.

-Et c'est ce qui t'a fatigué à ce point?

-Non, j'ai passé les pires journées de ma vie durant cette mission. Pas parce qu'elle était compliquée, ajoutai-je, mais… il y a eu un contretemps.

-Quel genre?

-Une fille.

-Oh! fit-il simplement.

-Au début, on ne s'entendait pas très bien, mais dès qu'elle m'avait vu, elle était tombée en amour avec moi. Après qu'on se soit fait attaqué, elle a arrêté de critiquer tout ce que je faisais et… et j'en suis tombé amoureux.

-Oh… Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici?

Je levai les yeux vers lui, surpris de sa question, quelques nouilles pendant encore à mes lèvres. Je les avalai rapidement et repoussai mon bol vide.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu n'es pas resté avec elle?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne le pouvais pas, soupirai-je.

Asuma me regarda encore pendant un instant avant de se lever. Il laissa quelques sous sur la table et me fit signe de le suivre. Nous marchâmes en silence dans la rue. Enfin, je crois, j'étais trop plongé dans mes pensées pour regarder où j'allais. Ce fut Asuma qui m'arrêta; nous étions rendu dans une petite clairière non loin du village.

-Nous allons pouvoir parler librement ici, m'expliqua-t-il pendant que nous nous assoyions.

Comme à son habitude, il sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un geste machinal et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger son paquet, je fis une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru faire un jour : je lui en demandai une. Il me fixai, étonné, mais m'en donna tout de même une. Pendant que je m'étouffais avec la fumée, Asuma commença mon interrogatoire qui dura une grosse partie de la soirée. Je lui racontai non seulement ce qui s'était passé, mais aussi ce que je pensais et ce que je ressentais. Au fur et à mesure que je me confiais, je sentis peu à peu le poids diminuer de mes épaules. Asuma, en bon ami, se contenta d'émettre quelques fois des «hum hum», mais n'ajouta rien. Lorsque j'eus fini, il me tapota l'épaule d'un air sympathisant.

-Je sais que tu as voulu bien faire, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies pris la meilleure décision, me dit-il après avoir tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette.

-Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire! répliquai-je en tentant de rester calme. C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une personne. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de venir avec moi! Tu sais tout ce qui se passe au village, pas question de lui faire courir des risques inutiles.

-Tu n'aurais pas été le seul à avoir une famille.

-Je sais, mais je ne préfère pas vivre avec ce risque. Je ne me le permettrais pas si quelque chose lui arrivait.

-Mais c'est un risque à prendre pour pouvoir vivre avec la personne que l'on aime. Et puis, tu seras là pour la protéger.

-Pas quand je pars en mission.

-Elle pourra se débrouiller tout seul… Allez, Kakashi! Secoue-toi un peu et réfléchis un instant. Es-tu vraiment prêt à vivre le restant de ta vie seul?

Je gardai le silence et fis ce qu'il me demandait. Seul?

-Si c'est pour protéger…

-Épargne-moi le discours du super héros! Si tu veux vraiment vivre seul, tu vas passer à côté de beaucoup de choses. Et puis, qui te dit qu'elle va nécessairement mourir parce qu'elle vient à Konoha? Elle pourrait très bien vivre des années avec toi! Pense à tout ce que tu auras manqué.

Ses paroles me tournèrent quelques instants en tête, me rendant presque fou. Je finis par lever les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne me vois pas partager ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si, d'après toi, je passe à côté de la traque, je pense avoir fait la meilleure chose pour elle et pour moi.

Je me levai d'un bond sous le regard triste de mon ami et m'étirai.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, mais maintenant, je me sens mieux. Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même, je suis assez vieux.

Je quittai la clairière sans un mot de plus, laissant mon ami seul. Il était vrai que je me sentais mieux. Même si j'éprouvais encore des regrets, je pouvais les supporter; cela n'en ferait qu'un de plus. J'avais été ANBU, je savais très bien caché mes sentiments.

Le lendemain s'annonçait une journée assez difficile : je devais continuer l'entraînement de mes élèves. Les autres sensei avaient fait beaucoup de travail durant mon absence et je devais combler ce retard. Je me levai donc de bonne heure et partit à la recherche de mes élèves. Je me rendis chez Ichiraku, mais ne trouvai pas Naruto, à ma grande surprise. J'allai ensuite chez Sakura pour voir si celle-ci s'y trouvait, mais sa mère m'apprit qu'elle était partie tôt ce matin. Et pas question de me rendre chez Sasuke. Je fouillai tout Konoha sans aucun résultat. Dans une ultime tentative, je me rendis à la petite clairière où nous avions l'habitude nous entraîner et les trouvai enfin… en compagnie de mon cher rival.

-Allez, jeunesse de Konoha! Un peu de motivation ce matin! Voyons, Sasuke! Un peu plus d'entrain! Toi aussi, Sakura!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais! Vous êtes remplis de jeunesse! Forcez-vous un peu! Suivez donc l'exemple de Naruto!

Non! Pas ça! Gai tentait d'enrôler mes élèves! Naruto portait son stupide costume vert et semblait tout aussi énervé que Lee. Comble du désespoir, Sasuke et Sakura portaient cette horrible chose orange autour des chevilles. Mes élèves avaient-ils été victimes d'un lavage de cerveau? Que leur avaient-ils fait? Ou bien…

Je voulus briser l'illusion, mais me rendis compte que, hélas, ce n'en était pas une. Je poussai un profond soupir et sortis du buisson où j'étais caché pour les observer. Gai allait me le payer! J'allais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce! Je m'approchai d'eux lentement, mains dans les poches, et dès que je fus assez près, m'exclamai :

-Yo! Comment allez-vous?

Gai, Lee et Naruto se retournèrent brusquement vers moi, horrifiés, tandis que Sakura et Sasuke courraient vers moi. La jeune fille se jetait dans mes bras, me laissant pantois.

-Kakashi-sensei! cria-t-elle. Quel plaisir que vous soyez revenu! Nous vous attendions avec impatience. Nous n'en pouvions plus!

-Bientôt, il nous aurait obligé à porter son ridicule costume vert, continua le jeune Uchiha en se permettant même un sourire.

-Mais vous êtes de retour! cria toujours Sakura dans mes oreilles. S'il vous plait, ne repartez jamais en mission!

Comment dire… J'étais sous le choc. Deux grosses surprises en si peu de temps : Gai qui tente de me voler mes élèves et Sasuke et Sakura qui se sont ennuyés de moi. Un sourire amusé se dessina sous mon masque tandis que je redéposai la jeune fille par terre. Je vis ensuite Naruto courir vers moi, légèrement mal à l'aise que je le vois habillé de cette façon.

-Kakashi-sensei! Vous êtes là!

-Oui, Naruto, je suis là. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te voir avec ce… magnifique accoutrement. Je dois dire que le vert te va très bien, le taquinai-je en lui ébouriffant énergiquement les cheveux.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Gai qui me fit un petit sourire gêné, Lee se cachant derrière lui. Je m'approchai de lui et m'arrêtai alors que mon visage était à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Salut, Gai.

-Kakashi! Et ta mission, comment ça s'est passé? demanda-t-il en tentant de changer de sujet.

-Bien, bien.

-Tant mieux.

-Mais je me suis ennuyé de toi.

-C'est gentil, cher rival, il ne fallait pas.

-Je vois que tu as passé du bon temps avec **MES **élèves, dis-je en appuyant le «mes». J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas trop causé de troubles.

-Non, non! Mais tu sais ce qu'est la jeunesse…

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu voler mes élèves? lui demandai-je soudainement.

-Moi, voler tes élèves? Voyons, Kakashi! Qu'est-ce que tu dis là? Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça!

-Tu n'aimes plus les tiens?

-Bien sûr que non, je les adore! répondit-il en me défiant du regard.

-Alors, petit conseil, ne t'approche pas des miens et garde tes costumes hideux pour tes propres élèves sinon lors du prochain combat, je ne serai d'aucune pitié, le menaçai-je d'un ton plutôt convainquant.

En fait, j'étais réellement en colère et Gai dut le comprendre, car il ne répondit pas et s'éloigna avec Lee. Dès qu'ils furent partis, je pus souffler un peu. Mes élèves avaient senti la tension et ce fut timidement que Sakura me demanda à propos de ma mission. C'en fut trop pour moi, je craquai.

-Arrêtez de me demander comment est allé ma mission! hurlai-je. Je n'en peux plus! Elle s'est bien passée, un point c'est tout!

Sakura et Naruto me fixaient, pétrifiés, tandis que le visage de Sasuke s'était lentement décomposé devant ma réaction. Le silence plana quelques instants sur la clairière et je finis par parler, me sentant mal à l'aise.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas.

-Etes-vous certain qu'elle s'est bien passée, votre mission? me demanda Naruto sans aucun tact ce qui lui valut un coup de la part de Sakura.

-Mais, tais-toi, baka! N'empire pas la situation!

-Ça va aller, Sakura, lui dis-je en tentant de séparer de Naruto avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis seulement fatigué. Bon, il faut se mettre au travail. J'ignore ce que Gai vous a fait faire, et personnellement, je ne veux pas le savoir, mais il va falloir s'entraîner plus longtemps.

-D'accord! s'exclamèrent mes trois élèves en même temps.

L'entraînement fut long et pénible. Naruto, n'arrêtant pas de dire ses stupidités, se faisait continuellement frapper par une Sakura en furie tandis que Sasuke se plaignait dans son coin. J'avais beau tout faire, mais je ne réussis pas à les remettre à l'ordre. Au lieu de perdre patience, je les invitai tous les trois au restaurant et, pour une rare fois, je pris le temps de parler avec eux et d'apprendre à mieux les connaître.

Je retrouvai peu à peu ma routine et ma vie paisible. Les entraînements avec mes élèves prenaient tout mon temps ainsi que mes convocations avec Tsunade. Je ne reparlai plus à personne de cette mission que je tentais maintenant d'oublier. Bientôt, Yauka ne fut plus qu'un triste souvenir. Quelquefois, il m'arrivait de songer à la vie que j'aurais eue avec elle, mais je finissais toujours par me dire que j'avais fait le meilleur choix. Je l'espérais…

FIN!! FIN!!

eh non! ce n'est pas une p'tite fin heureuse ou ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants!

Kakashi: bou... je finis seul.

Moi: bah oui! je t'avais dit que tu allais souffrir! De toute façon, tu es tellement têtu que tu n'aurais pas changé d'idées.

Kakshi: mouin... je le sais...

Moi: ben arrête de te plaindre, alors! :D j't'aime pareil, kakashi.

Kakashi: merci...

Si vous voulez que j'écrive une suite a ce one-shot, écrivez-moi et je vais me faire une joie de vous en écrire une! :D:D j'ai déja quelques idées...


End file.
